


Under the Gym Lights || Oikawa Tōru

by semipai



Series: Shittykawa Under Lights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipai/pseuds/semipai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Oikawa serves a ball straight to your face, and decides that he owes you one.<br/>In the form of a date you simply do NOT want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crappykawa

**V** olleyball was not a sport you were fond of.

You could blame it on the fact that you were the laziest person on earth.. and barely being athletic. You'd attend your sister's volleyball matches to show her your support, but Volleyball never really stood out for you.

But for some reason, today you are leaning against the stands of the Volleyball club, standing next to your childhood friend, neighbour, and best friend; Eiko.

Oh yes. She is here to stalk her long time crush, Tsukishima Kei. How could you forget?

"Wah, Karasuno is at set point!"

"Wow, I didn't think we had such a lousy team." You have to admit, furrowing your eyebrows at the boys who were wearing jerseys with your school name printed at the back. As a student of Aoba Johsai, you want to beat the crap out of the boys. Top 4 from the prefecture, you'd heard, but can't beat a 'fallen powerhouse'?

"Aw, Tsukishima looks so hot!" Eiko has a dreamy look on her face, as she stares at the blond boy. She then faces you and wipes her Karasuno blouse.

"So, I'm going to tell him that he did a good job. That's totally a nice way of starting a conversation, right?" She wants to know, running a hand through her short black hair. You give her a thumbs up in approval, and you are about to give her some advice when the referee blows the whistle.

"Heh? Seijoh is changing a member? That's so stupid, Karasuno's got this in the bag already you darn shits!" Eiko yells out loud, and you have to put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. A brown haired boy walks in and whispers something to the player that was being pulled out. There are squeals from girls everywhere, and the whole gym feels like the words 'Oikawa-senpai' are chanting on and on.

"Er, oh look, he has the captain band on him! Why does everyone make a fuss about Oikawa anyway?" You ask. After spending your first two months in Seijoh, you have come to learn that whenever Oikawa is around, for some reason, the girls all go insane.

When you get no reply from Eiko, you turn to face her, only to see that she has an eyebrow raised.

"His face is gorgeous, that's why."

"Heh. That guy looks better to me." You state, pointing at the black haired boy wearing the number nine jersey of Karasuno.

"You're such a bitch, [Name]."

"Die." You reply, before you both glance back at the game.

"Oikawa, nice serve!" One of the guys from the front line yells. Oikawa says something inaudible to you before he points straight at Tsukishima.

"OI, WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH MY TSUK-"

"SHUT UP." You hiss, kicking Eiko in the shin hard. She shuts up and glares at Oikawa. It was a sight to see; He had all eyes on him. Literally, every, single eye was on him. For once, you could somewhat understand why the world rotates around him, and only him; He looked 'gorgeous', full of confidence, and then throws the ball up, jumping up with all his might.

_Holy shit, how is it possible for anyone to jump that high?_

You had thought this too soon because no sooner had the ball hit his hand, it hits hard right at Tsukishima's arm and flies out of the court.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT-"

"Eiko, shut UP before I drag you outside!" You kick her shin harder this time, and she glares at Oikawa in anger.

"Ah, just as I thought. I watched part of the match, and you, number six, and you, number five. You aren't good at receives. You both must be first years." He gives a big smile before he goes off to make another serve.

_God, this guy is on a whole other level._

"Okay, let's score another one." He says. You admire his confidence in himself as he throws the ball up again.

"I swear if the ball hits Tsukishima again, I will _not_ hesitate to BACKSLAP that bi-"

Eiko is cut off when the ball hits Tsukishima's hand again.

But instead of slamming down, the ball flies up and hits the face of one of the students of Aoba Johsai.

**_You._ **

"Owwwwwwwwww." You wail and open your eyes.

"Oh my gosh! [Name], are you okay?" Eiko rubs a hand on your nose and her hands are covered with blood. "Your nose is bleeding! YOU SHITTY OIKAWA, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" She rages, and there are multiple people surrounding you.

_Seriously, this day is the most horrible day ever._

"I'm so sorry!" Oikawa yells from the other side of the net, and bows down. Tsukishima looks like he wants to kill himself, and the Karasuno captain and the blond bow down as a mean of apologising. You ignore them and excuse yourself before your best friend pulls you out to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Eiko has a miserable look on her face, and you keep one eye open while the nurse stuffs a tissue into your nostrils.

"No damage, don't worry, [Name]-san." The friendly nurse says, and you thank her before the two of you walk out. Eiko continues to apologize on her way downstairs, all the way till you reach the porch. In fact she also says that she will buy you lunch for the rest of the week, to which you gladly obliged. Who says no to food, anyway?

"Okay so on Sunday, I'm going to buy you Udon and then on Monday we'll-"

"[Name]-chan!" A voice makes you both stop walking, and you turn around to see Oikawa running up to you; followed by a black haired boy- Iwaizumi, if you heard correctly from the three girls standing next to you during the match.

More importantly;

_How the hell does he know your name?_

"[Name]-chan, [Name]-chan, [Name]-chan! I'm so sorry!" Oikawa bows down, and you arch an eyebrow at the boy behind him. Iwaizumi shrugs in reply, and beside you, Eiko won't stop laughing like a retarded seal.

_Well, his serves are just powerful, and it was Tsukishima who hit it anyway. I guess it isn't Oikawa's fault..._

You are opening my mouth to let him know it was alright when Oikawa stands straight up and blinks down at you.

"As my way of saying sorry, I'll take you on a date!"

"HUUUUUUUH?" Three voices cry out in unison, and the black haired boy slaps Oikawa's head hard.

"You Assikawa!"

"Ow, that hurt, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cries before he turns to face you again. "Everyone wants to go on dates with me, and I bet [Name]-chan wants to, too. Isn't that good?" He wants to know.

Your eyes go wide as you stare at the tall boy in front of you, in utter shock.

"I'm sure you're putting up the 'I'll pretend to be mad at Oikawa-san' act so that this will happen, aren't you? Aw, [Name]-chan, you're so cute!"

"Excuse me?"

"See you later!" Oikawa strings the three words in a singsong voice before he runs off.

_WHAT?_

The black haired boy facepalms and faces you. "Er, he knows your name because I told him. Er, I know because... well never mind. Anyway, just ignore Oikawa. He's a jerk." He says, before he too, runs off to join the aforementioned brunette.

_Are you kidding me?!_

**\---**

 

**a/n: i am hoping to write all the characters without being ooc! so i hope you enjoy, feedback will always be welcome. :) ♥**


	2. shittykawa

" **O** ikawa did what?!" Mei cries out later that day. 

You throw your book bag on the counter and throw yourself on the couch. The apartment smells aromatic thanks to your twin sister's cooking, and your mouth begins to water.

"He said he'd take me out on a date." You repeat, this time pausing between each word. Mei shakes her head, her frilly brown hair moving around as she does so. You and Mei may be twins, but you look nothing alike. In fact, your last name was probably the only thing that you both had in common.

"I heard it the first time, you goof. What would he want with  _you_  anyway?" She rolls her eyes, and you throw a cushion at her.

"Meanie! I have no clue. And I don't really care. I'm not going on a date with him." You decide out loud, taking the piece of tissue stuck inside your nose. It had stopped bleeding, and you toss it to the waste basket before taking a seat at the table. Being the twin that lacks any culinary skill, you are in charge of cleaning up while Mei takes care of the cooking.

"Dang it, I really would have loved to see him kick your face, to be honest. Too bad I had to work on the newspaper."

"I hate you."

"Anyhow, leaving Oikawa aside; Dad said we're gonna have a new neighbour, downstairs." She says, putting a spoonful of macaroni and cheese on your plate.

"Really? I wonder if we'd get another nice old lady like Maya-san." You say, and dig into the food.

Eiko, Mei and you had attended Chidoriyama for middle school and applied for Karasuno for high school last year. As luck would have turned out, your grades in math were so terrible that you were the only one that didn't get accepted there. 

In the end, Mei had made you apply for Seijoh, and her constant tutoring had made you be able to pass the entrance exam.

And even though you did pass, you were stuck at Aoba Johsai without your precious friends; you were thankful for your friend Misaki, without whom you'd be a total loner.

"So Eiko is set on Tsukishima, and she would always drag me to volleyball practices, it's so annoying!" Your sister chatters. "But I made a nice friend who I can really relate to, thanks to her, so I can't say I have any regrets."

"Really? Then the three of us should go for some cake sometime."

Mei does not reply back, and goes to get soy sauce from the counter.

"Errr. Yeah."

_Huh? Something is definitely off with Mei today..._

 

**•••**

 

The minute you step foot into Seijoh next Monday, you are made to regret all your life decisions.

"Ah, [Name]-chan!"

Oikawa is standing surrounded by multiple females before he makes his way up to you. The girls behind let out disappointing whines, and your friend, Misaki takes three steps back. Oikawa bends down a little to reach up to your face level and pinches your nose.

"I see your nose is better now, [Name]-chan." When you scrunch your nose in reply, he places a finger up to your forehead.

"You're gonna get wrinkles if you do that, [Name]-chan!" He sings. You are seconds away from punching his so-called attractive face. Instead, you ignore him and walk off, Misaki trailing behind you.

"Hehhh?"

"Oi, what are you doing you crappy Oikawa?" You can hear Iwaizumi's voice rage and when you turn around, he is hitting the brunette's head, hard.

 _I am forever indebted to you, Iwaizumi-senpai._ You think to yourself, smiling a little.

"But nobody ignores me when I talk to them Iwa-chan!  _Nobody_!" Oikawa whines and the girls nearby begin to glare at you.

_Great. Just what you needed at your new high school._

_**Not.** _

What a spoiled little flirty jerk! If you had a ball, you'd love to leave a permanent bruise on that face of his that he's so proud of.

Misaki is staring at you, confused, and you have to tell her what happened yesterday.

"Why don't you just go with him anyway?" Your blonde friend wants to know. "He'll stop bothering you after that right?"

"Excuse me? He hit  _my_  face, okay? Why can't he just get me a chocolate or something instead and leave me alone? He pisses me off, thinking he's all that and date-worthy when he's clearly a piece of shit. There's no way I'm going anywhere with him, except maybe if to a cliff so that I can push him off from there."

Misaki would not stop laughing at that, even after you reached class.

**\---**

 

**a/n: so, i'll be writing more frequent, but smaller chapters in this book ( I usually write 1k + words for my fics, this chap has only 700) :3**

**as for the cast,[fangirl-chaaan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/fangirl-chaaan) is portraying the character of eiko, [shreddingmisery](https://www.wattpad.com/user/shreddingmisery) as mei, and misachin as misaki. I seriously did not have the energy to think of original characters for the back characters as well so.. yeah. XD**


	3. brattykawa

"[ **N** ame]-chan, yahooo!" 

For once in your lifetime, you are made to hate the sound of your name, when it came from a certain third-year called Oikawa Tooru.

"Yahooooo!" He waves from his seat in the cafeteria. You can feel intense stares from the girls all around, as you walk to the Jet Line to pick up some food.

"I hate my life." You whisper to Misaki who stood in front of you.

"Don't be so emo, [Name]." She replies back, picking up a hamburger. After picking up your trays of food, you both walk to the nearest free seat. You were only able to finish your yoghurt when Oikawa makes his way towards your table.

"Hey, don't ignore me, [Name]-chan!" He groans, resting his elbows on the table and cupping his hands on either side of his face. He then looks towards you with an excited look on his face.

"By the way, [Name]-chan, I'll be free today after school. Meet me, okay?" He says, and walks back to his seat, where Iwaziumi greets him with a slap on his head.

"Okay, he's starting to get on my nerves too," Misaki says, and you roll your eyes, irritated.

After you finish eating, you wait for Oikawa to leave before you go back to class. When you go down the stairs, you sigh, feeling tired all of a sudden. You really did not want to go anywhere with Oikawa. That would mean he was the winner, and there was no way you were letting him get that satisfaction.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel something being poured on your head.

"Huh?!" You cry out, looking up. A bunch of girls are upstairs, and one of them throws an empty orange juice bottle beside you to the ground.

"That's what you get for stealing Oikawa-san from us. Be careful, [Name]!" One of the girls says before she and her cronies disappear from view.  
 _  
Ehhhh?!_

"Oh gosh, [Name], look at your blouse! It's all... orange!" Misaki cries out, and you can't help groan. What did you ever do to get this luck?

"I'm going to the washroom to clean this up." You say, and Misaki nods before she heads to class. You walk downstairs to the washroom, mentally cursing Oikawa the whole way. And your hair looked super nice today, now it's all ruined thanks to him!

When you are about to run to the washroom, a familiar voice calls your name. When you turn around, you see Iwaizumi jogging up to you. Ah, the gym is right beside the girl's washroom, maybe the boys went for a practice or a meeting?

"Hey, what happened? Why are you... _orange_?" He asks, eyes widening.

"Oikawa's fangirls." You state. Iwaizumi reacts by face-palming, and from behind him, someone begins to run up to you.

The curse himself.  
  
"Wah, [Name]-chan, what happened to you? You look _funny_!" He laughs.

It takes every ounce of your might to hold in a punch straight to his face, and you ignore him and walk towards the washroom.

"Ah wait!" Oikawa stops laughing and grabs your hand. When you turn to face him with an irked expression, he lets go and takes off his white blazer before handing it to you.

"Here, you can use this, [Name]-chan." He says with a big smile on his face.

"No thanks, I don't need it. Just like I don't need a stinky date with you. Now, if you'll excuse me." You spit out and walk into the washroom.

"Let's go back." Iwaizumi slaps his back, and Oikawa just stares at the closed door in shock.  
 _  
What was wrong with her?_ He wonders, his mind seems to go numb whenever he thinks about you.

Meanwhile, you turn the faucet on and dab on the juice spills all over your uniform. Five minutes later, the stains are gone, but your uniform is fully wet and does not even pass to be worn at school.  
 _  
How can I even go to my locker and take my spare uniform with this?_  
 _  
Dammit, I should have taken that blazer from him when he offered it..._  
 _  
No way, he's a jerk! Staying here until my uniform dries off is better than anything to do with Oikawa._  
 __  
Maybe I should make a run for it, while no one is around. You decide, and slowly open the door to the washroom. When you turn the knob from the inside, the white blazer that was hung on the knob from the outside falls down, and you pick it up in wonder.

And when you see the name 'Oikawa Tooru' written on the back tag you start to rethink some of your decisions.

_That little..._

**\---**

 

**a/n: so, i started this book out with an oc, but decided to switch up as a reader insert. i think that would bring out the characters more so... anyhow, hope you enjoy, thanks for all the votes and support! ♥**


	4. loserkawa

**A** fter changing back to your spare uniform, you run back to class as fast as your legs could carry you. Of course, you were a couple minutes later, but that didn't make your teacher too mad.

 _Now I have to see his stupid face again to return his blazer_. You mentally groan to yourself. Misaki glances at you from three seats up ahead, and you give her a thumbs-down. Things were definitely NOT going well for you, after all.

For once in your life, you were looking forward to class going on for longer. You dreaded the moment the session came to an end.

"Shall we go home?" Misaki wants to know, and you nod, explaining what happened on the way to your lockers.

In the middle of switching out your shoes, you get a call from Eiko.

"Hey, [Name], you should come watch the Karasuno practice match! Mei obviously has a crush on Sugawara-san!" She says, making your eyes go wide. Your sister has a _crush?!_

You were DEFINITELY going!

"I'll be there in 40 minutes." You quickly hang up the phone.

"Now, let's get this over with." You say as you wait for Oikawa to appear at the gate. Five minutes pass before he walks out to the porch with Iwaizumi and two other boys you do not recognise.

"Um, Oikawa?" You call out, catching his attention. His face brightens up when he sees you, and he takes off the arm he had draped over on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Look, Iwa-chan, I knew she would come! She even brought my-"

But you had other plans. _No way_ were you sticking around listening to his nonsense.

"See you around, Oikawa." You give him your biggest smile, and hand out his blazer which you had neatly folded and had dried out.

"Huh? But we're going on a d-"  
 _  
What a loser!_ You decide to make a run for it, after handing his blazer to Iwaizumi.

"HUUUUUH?!"

"So much for being able to take her on a date!" Matsukawa says, making Hanamaki stifle up a cackle.

"I like her already."

"Tough luck, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi does not even try to hold in his laugh. The three friends walk off after Iwaizumi wraps Oikawa's blazer on the said brunette's head.

"She... turned down a date with.. _me_?" Oikawa screeches the last word, watching the way you were running your way to the end of the road. He then turns to look at Misaki, who was trying to make a run for it as well.

"Hey, Ms Happy-chan, where is she going?" Oikawa wants to know.

"Errrrrr," Unlike you, who hated Oikawa's guts, Misaki frets about not knowing a good excuse to lie to such a pretty face.

"Karasuno."  
 _  
[Name] will kill me!_ Misaki thinks before she decides to dash off as well.

Oikawa freezes in his spot. He can't think of a single reason why you would say no to him and go to Karasuno instead.

"Is she even _sane?"_

 

**•••**

 

"Mei!"

"Ah, [Name]!" Your sister greets, enveloping you in a hug. She is standing beside Eiko, and the three of you watch the Karasuno volleyball practice match together at the stands. In between, you explain what happened with Oikawa earlier today.

"He's just so proud of his slightly attractive face, so he's just shocked. Ignore him, he'd go away." Eiko advises. Mei nods in approval.

When the practice is over, the three of you make your way down to give the team some moral support. The small boy with orange hair is excited to see you for some reason until the black haired boy slaps his head.

"Let's walk home again, Mei?" A gray-haired boy calls when you are about to walk out with your sister.  
 _  
Again?_  
 __  
Ehh?

Mei flushes red and turns to you. You didn't need a proper explanation to know what was going on.

"Ah, don't worry, I have to meet up with my friend for... c-cake. So..."

Mei and the boy- Sugawara, was it? - tilt their heads in unison and you internally want to slap yourself at how stupid you sounded. Before any of them could say anything, you decided to run off.

You were doing a _lot_ of running today.

But you immediately come to a halt when you see Oikawa, standing beside the gym entry door, glaring straight at you.

**\---**

**a/n; heRE COME DAT BOI**


	5. jerkykawa

**Y** ou didn't want to stick around and have another chit-chat with Oikawa the Great King.

Nah, three times in one day was the limit.  
  
"[Name]-chan!" Oikawa grabs your wrist when you try to walk off, and you let out a low groan.  
  
"What do you want, Oikawa?" You ask, and he raises his eyebrows in surprise. He had never, ever come across an underclassman brave enough to refer to him without the '-san' suffix.  
  
"It's Oikawa- _san_." He decides to correct, only to make you burst out laughing.  
  
"I use -san when I talk to people I respect. Now, if you will excuse me." You give him a sarcastic bow, and you are about to leave when the black-haired boy from earlier comes up to you.  
  
"Uh, you're [Name]-san, right?" He is holding out a book towards you. "It has your name on it."  
  
You mentally slap yourself for being clumsy enough to drop your notebook.  
  
"Thanks, um..."  
  
"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." He says, and you thank him properly before you're harshly interrupted by a fake cough.  
  
"You ditched a date with me for Tobio-chan?" Oikawa wants to know. Kageyama's mouth turns to an 'o' and he stares at you in surprise.  
  
"No, I ditched it because I do NOT want a date with you." You hiss, making the brunettes' eyes go wide. After all, to Oikawa, you were a big package full of wonders.  
  
So, instead, he decides to ignore you for a second and turns to face Kageyama.  
  
"Ahhh, Tobio-chan, it's been a while!" Oikawa sings and Kageyama steps out to the porch and finally takes note of the brunette.  
  
"Oikawa-san..." Kageyama's voice trails off before he shoots a glare at him.  
  
 _Ooooh, bad blood, I better make a run for it while I can!_  
  
With this thought, you run off, ignoring both the boys calling your name in surprise.  
  
Good thing you were on the track team during middle school!

 

•••   
  


"Spill." You begin your interrogation as soon as Mei steps foot inside your apartment.

"[Name], shut up." She blushes, and you begin to tickle your sister.  
  
"SPILL."  
  
"So I may have a little thing for Sugawara-san, okay? Sheesh, you're so annoying." She laughs, breaking away from your tickling fest.  
  
You couldn't help but smile. Your sister looked so happy with him, and you hoped she finally found her right match.  
  
Sugawara-san better takes care of her, or you'd have some gray-haired butt to kick.  
  
"Leaving that aside, we walked outside to see Oikawa and Kageyama pathetically calling out for you while you ran off. What the hell was that?" Mei asks, taking off her blazer and putting on an apron over her shirt.  
  
"Oikawa is a jerk, that's what." You let her know, and she facepalms, knowing it was hard work getting any information out of you.  
  
"Our neighbour moved in today. We should go give him some pie."   
  
"Okay, when did the old lady change to a 'he'?" You ask, and Mei rolls her eyes.  
  
"It was never an old lady, you idiot." She lets you know, whipping up a dough.  
  
"Now go change and get dressed, I'll make some pie and put them in the oven before it's my turn in the shower."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
You go to your room and take a quick shower before putting on your [favourite colour] shirt and shorts. After tying your [hair colour] hair up into a tight ponytail, you walk out to the living room to the smell of blueberry pies.  
  
"I want a bite."  
  
"You can't have any. I already made cold sesame noodles for dinner." She slaps your hand away, and you whine in reply. After Mei is done with her shower, she comes out and puts the pie on a small plate. The two of you walk downstairs, you holding the plate because after all, Mei 'did all the real work'.  
  
Mei rings the bell twice before a voice calls out a lazy 'coming in a sec!'  
  
And when the door finally opens, you almost drop the pie you are holding.  
  
 ** _"Oikawa?!"_**

**\---**

 

**a/n; called it. xD**


	6. idiotkawa

**O** ikawa could not believe his eyes.

Was he reading too much manga?

Or.. was it....? Did he _officially_ lose his mind?

He rubs his eyes, wondering if he had something in his eyes that would warp his vision enough to see that one girl that always gets him hanging. But no, there, in front if him, stood you, almost dropping a pie plate, beside another girl who grabs the plate midair.

"[Name], you idiot!" Mei hisses and your hands tremble when you look at the boy in front of you. No. Just no.

"I didn't think you would be our neighbour, Oikawa-san." Mei gushes and Oikawa looks away from you, to your sister.

"My name is [Last Name] Mei, and this is my sister, [Name]. But you probably already knew that." Mei says, trying to stifle a laugh. She fails horribly, and you are ready to punch your sister in the face and give her a nice black eye.

S _ugawara-san wouldn't like that eh, right Mei? Right? So shut it, sis._ You mentally scream at your sister.

You have finally gotten over the shock of your new 'neighbour' and you were now too busy raging by then.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" You demand, and Oikawa stares at you as if he thought you were insane.

"[Name]-chan, I _live_ here." He pouts, leaning against the doorpost. Oikawa seems to get over his shock as well, and he grins towards you.

"Don't be so mean, you left me alone with Tobio-chan today too-"

"I didn't specifically leave you _with_ Kageyama, I just didn't want to be in a five-meter radius with you."

"Now, now, [Name]-chan, now that I've moved here, let's be good neighb-"

"Save it." You interrupt, shoving the pie to his hands and making your way upstairs. No way were you sticking around listening to that idiot.

You've been running quite a lot since that volleyball player barged into your life, you notice, slamming the door loud enough for Oikawa and your sister to hear downstairs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, [Name] can be such an idiot sometimes... Um like-"

"Hey, Mei-chan, right?" Oikawa gaze does not leave the pie he is holding.

"Can you do me a favour?"

 

**\---**

  
The world has 7 billion people. Japan has a population of _127.3 million_. And from all of those people, _Oikawa Tooru_ was your neighbour?

From the hundreds and thousands of districts in Miyagi, Oikawa Tooru had to choose the apartment _right below_ yours?

What the actual hell man?

No matter how hard you tried, that fact keeps rushing all around your mind. All you could think of was 'THE DORK IS MY FRICKING NEIGHBOR DAMMIT!'

In fact, it doesn't leave your mind even the next day, when you put on your socks to go to school.

"I hate my life!" You cry, putting a sock on and reaching for the other. Mei runs out to the living room, Karasuno blazer in hand.

"Oi, you there, yes you." She points at you, making you shudder. "You better be nice okay?"

Being the 'mom' type friend meant that you'd receive multiple lectures from her ever single day, and today was no exception. _Especially_ today.

"That was a mean thing to do to him, even if you hate him, [Name]. Don't do that again." Mei warns, putting on her blazer and patting her hair. A knock on your door interrupts your talk, and she rushes to open the door.

"I bet its Sugawa- Ohh. Heya, Tooru."

_Tooru?_

_Tooru?!?!  
_  
"Tooru?" You appear in front of the door, one knee sock in hand, and stare in surprise at the third-year brunette standing at your doorway. He is waving as if that's the most nonchalant thing to do at the moment, a big smile plastered on his face. Your sock falls to the ground, and so does, you had to admit, your _entire_ sanity.

"Yahho, [Name]-chan! We're neighbours from the same school, so let's go to school together!"

**\---**

 

**a/n; demmit kusokawa -_-**


	7. douchekawa

**Y** ou didn't care if you were a coward in his eyes.

You didn't care if he thought you ran away from all your problems. You wouldn't be running if HE himself, wasn't a problem to you.

Oh, Oikawa Tooru was the biggest problem you had ever come across, everything else could just _shove_ it.

School bag over your shoulder, school boots in your left hand, and a knee sock on the right hand, you dash downstairs as fast as you can.

What a laughing stock.

You were a laughing stock, and this was all Oikawa's fault.

That douche.

That douche could only look down to the stairs in wonder, then back to your sister. This time, even Mei couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Do I have something on my face? Do I sound like an old person? Am I having a bad hair day?" Oikawa frantically thought of reasons why you would react that way. After all, he was the most attractive person in the grade, what was with you anyway? He simply couldn't figure it out.

"It's a mystery to me too, Tooru. Don't just stand there, go, go, go!"

With the goal of catching up with you on your way, Oikawa gives a peace sign to Mei before he makes a quick leap from the staircase.

After all, he had a goal.

He was going on a date with you, one way or the other.

Maybe even if it costs his hair to mess up a bit on the run, it was worth it, right?

Meanwhile, Sugawara Koushi is leaning against the wall beside the lift, when you run downstairs on the staircase. You didn't blame the third year one bit when his eyes go wide and he arches both of his eyebrows in surprise. After all, who runs around wearing no shoes, and just one sock?

Oh yeah. _You._

You were running away from Oikawa.

What a joke.

"See you later, Suga-senpai!" You call out, rushing out to the main road.

And this is just the first day.

And forever to go?  
  


•••  
  


"And then Oikawa started trailing after me, but the bus didn't wait until he reached us, so hah." You tell Misaki later that day.

"You've been talking a lot about Oikawa lately."

"That's because he's a douchebag." You say, setting your lunch plates on the only free table, in the middle of the cafeteria.

Misaki picks up a spoonful of ice cream, but freezes, looking over to something to the left of your shoulder.

When you turn around, your eyes are met with the calamity himself.

"GO AWAY."

You instinctively shout as loud as you can, when you see Oikawa make his way up to your table. He almost drops the glass of milkshake he is holding in surprise and furrows his eyebrows at you.

"And here I was, doing something super nice for you even though you've been super mean to me!" Oikawa groans, ignoring your warning. He positions himself in front of you and smiles.

"I'm not going on a date with you. Stop making a fuss and leave." You say quietly. The last thing you needed was more people hating your guts more than they did already.

"As you wish, [Name]-chan!"

_Heh? Oikawa agreed to something you said?_

_Really?_

You look up from your pasta plate in surprise. There was no way.

There was _no_ way.

And you were right.

Oikawa still had the big smile he had on before. He extends his hand out towards you, and you glance at the milkshake glass.

The last thing you needed was chocolate milkshake from Oikawa.

With his free hand, he takes his blazer off and puts it on your table.

"Hey, what are you-"

The next thing you know, he pours the entire content of the glass all over your head.

**\---**

 

**a/n: thank you so so so much for all the nice comments, i love you guys so much. ;-;**


	8. assikawa

“ **Y** ou- You little ASSHOLE!” You cry out, standing up.

  
As if the orange juice incident wasn’t enough, now Oikawa himself was going around spilling stuff all over you?  
  
You grab his collar and kick his balls as hard as you could.  
  
“T-T-That hurt!” He wails with a cry, bending down and grabbing his balls like a pathetic loser.  
  
 _Two could play at this game._  
  
“Hey, hey, back off Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi yells, stepping in between you both. He moves you away, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa hold the in-pain Oikawa away from you.  
  
“You wouldn’t tell me to back off if you knew how much it hurts!” The brunette whines. The cafeteria is filled with whispers and laughs, and you felt like you’d die with embarrassment.  
  
“Blegh, I have chocolate milkshake on my blazer too. [Name], we’re heading to the courtyard.” Iwaizumi announces, walking off. You pick up the blazer Oikawa had placed on the table and throw it on his face before you follow Iwaizumi outside.  
  
Good lord, you’d be thankful if you can be safe by just orange juice later by Oikawa’s fans.  
  
“Seriously, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you two.” Iwaizumi states, picking two towels from his locker and walking to the courtyard. He points to the taps lined one by the other, and you bend down and wash your hair before you dry it off with a towel he hands you.  
  
“I’ll punch you if you blame me for this, he didn’t have to do this to me!” You cry, while he dabs his own blazer dry.  
  
“True. I’ll try to beat some sense to him. He is an ass, after all.”  
  
“Ass would be an understatement, Iwaizumi-senpai.”  
  
“But really, [Name], you’re a first year, and this is gonna leave a mark for the next three years if you don’t control yourself. I mean, we’d graduate this year and get away, but it won’t be the same for you.” He advices, wiping his face.  
  
Iwaizumi was right, you knew that for sure. But who had the mind to not lose it when Oikawa was around? You could only wonder how Iwaizumi and the others dealt with him for so long. For you, even the first week was like this. God only knows what would happen until graduation and he would just LEAVE.  
  
 _I can’t wait for his graduation. He’ll probably leave the apartment too!_  
  
With this thought being your moral support, you hurry to your locker to switch out your uniform and go to classroom before the class began.  
 

**\---**

  
  
“[Name], a friend came to visit you.” You can hear Mei calling when you were in your room doing homework later that day.  
  
“A friend?” Your voice echoes. You brush your hair and apply a little chapstick before you step out to meet your friend.  
  
You should have known.  
  
Sitting slouched on your living room sofa was a smiling Oikawa Tooru, still dressed in his school uniform.  
  
 **Goddamit.**  
  
“No WAIT!” Oikawa grabs your wrist before you could run off.  
  
“Stop running whenever I’m around, [Name]-chan, that’s a horribly mean thing to do.”  
  
“Pouring chocolate milkshake over me in the cafeteria is the nicest thing to do?” You shoot back, and Oikawa loosens the grip on your wrist.  
  
“That’s why…” His voice trails off, and so does your anger.  
  
The volleyball player bows down, and for a second, you could only look blink at him.  
  
“I’m sorry. I admit that’s my bad then. That’s why, I’ll take you out for ca-”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere with you, nice try.” You squint your eyes at him and cross your hands over your chest.  
  
Oikawa stands up straight and you see that he has a grin on his face.  
  
“I figured.” He then reaches for a box on the coffee table, and hands it to you.  
  
“Have a nice day, [Name]-chan!” He sings, before he bows a little and walks towards the door.  
  
You stare at him in shock. The box had ‘Teal Bakery’ written on the top, and you were at a loss of words. For a minute, you are touched by his gesture, and you begin to think if you judged him a little too harshly. With this thought in mind, you watch the way he puts on his shoes, and wipes his trousers at the door.  
  
“That’s my way of apologizing, make sure you eat it and get fatter, [Name]-chan! I’ll steal your heart one day!” He adds, sticking his hand out with a ‘V’ by his fingers. He then closers the door shut and walks off.  
  
He’s going to steal your heart?  
  
Ha!  
  
Wait a minute-  
  
 **Did he just indirectly call you fat?!**


	9. flirtykawa

" **N** o, I don't wanna."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mei begs.

Your sister kept on bugging you to come to the Volleyball match between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno later that day, and your head hurts from shaking it as a no, for so long. She is resting on the couch, eating crisps, and you stick your feet on her stomach to put your socks on.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you aren't deaf! I thought you were because you didn't seem to hear me when I said that I'm not going!"

"Just come on!" Mei whines, pushing your leg away. "Tobio has a crush on you, Tanaka and Nishinoya would be overwhelmed, and Hinata just adores you! Why can't you just come and join Eiko and me? Don't be such a grump."

"I'm not a grump! And T-Tobio has a crush on me?!" You screech. This is news to you.

"No, I made that up. But let's go! Don't you wanna ditch school, [Name]?"

You put on your headphones and make your way outside. Seriously, your sister was being way too annoying, and you were glad that you wouldn't have to cross paths with Oikawa today. He'd be off from school to go to practice later, that's what Iwaizumi had told you yesterday.

You almost reach the bus stop when you see a familiar orange-head cycling up the road.

"Hinata?"

"Ahhhh, [Name]-san!" The boy excitedly stops his bike and walks up to you.

"Where are you going? I thought you had a match later!"

"I'm going to practice a bit, with Kageyama! You'll come support us, right, [Name]-san?"

When you keep quiet, the boy's eyes go wide.

"Ohhh, that's so dumb of me! You're from Aoba Johsai, so obviously-"

You raise your hands up in a cross and shake your head. "No! In fact, I want you guys to win! I hate Oikawa."

"But the Grand King is so awesome!"  
  
 _Yeah, that's because he doesn't pour chocolate milkshake over your head and call you fat, Hinata._

You don't even realise how far away from the bus stop you had walked with Hinata until the bus you were supposed to climb aboard goes past you.

"Hey,  _ **that's my bus**_!"

"GEH?!"

"Great, now I can't go to class on time!" You moan in defeat. Hinata looked like he wanted to cry, blaming himself for what happened.

"Hey, it's not your fault! Okay? I'll just... Run."

Hinata is teary eyed when he looks at you. "I'm so sorry, [Name]-san, it's all my fault! You're being too nice and I just-" The boy begins to bawl and you start to worry.

You adored Hinata just as much as he adored you, and you didn't want to see him cry. You frantically thought of what to do to stop the boy from crying.

"Er, I'm going to your match! That's why I didn't climb the bus!" You don't know how the words seemed to blurt out from your mouth, and when they do, all you can do is stiffen up.

_Crap._

But when you see the big smile spreading on Hinata's face, you couldn't regret that at all.

Hinata was just too precious for the world!

"Then, I'll see you in the stands, [Name]-chan!" The first year waves to you and cycles off to his school.

Dammit, now you had no choice but to go to the match.

 

•••

  
When you reach the stadium, Mei and Eiko wave from the stands to show a saved spot for you. You wave back and decide to buy some snacks before you go up to them. You had enough of seeing Oikawa in the midst of a crowd of girls.  _That little flirt!_

When you run to the vending machine, you hear a high pitched voice nearby.

"U-Um, Oikawa-san, I really like you and um. I always wanted to tell you that. I know you'll probably reject me because we b-barely talked and all..." The girl stutters and bows, making Oikawa smile brightly.

 _That smug little flirt! He's all that just because he's got multiple people confessing to him all the time!_ You could swear that he was going to say something rude and braggy, and you lean a little closer to listen to exactly what he says.

"I'm sorry that I don't return the feelings, Nanami-chan. But we can become friends now, thanks to this, right?"  
  
 **What?!?!**

You almost spill the pack of peanuts that you had in hand. Oikawa was being...  _thoughtful_?

The girl, you could see, was disappointed about the rejection, but it was clear that what Oikawa said made her a bit cheerful. In fact, she plastered on a genuine smile.

"Y-Yes!"  
  
 _Woaaaaaaaaaaaah._  You hurry away from the hallway before Oikawa could see you.

All this time, you had thought that he was super flamboyant, but he handled the situation so well, without being too proud about it.

Which you thought was  **very**  nice of him.

**\---**

 

**a/n: tfw oiks is nice and you fall for him ooPS**


	10. freakykawa

**T** he crowd at Sendai Municipal Gymnasium nearly deafened your ears by the end of the match.

Aoba Johsai won against Karasuno; a very, very close match, it was.

You hated to admit it, and you would probably never admit it out loud; Oikawa was doubtlessly the best player of the match. You didn't need a book called 'Volleyball for Dummies 101' to understand that fact, it was as simple as ABC.

After Karasuno's greeting, you mentally debate about going over to congratulate Iwaizumi. After all, he was legit nice to you, and he really did his job well.

You'd sneak around at a time when Oikawa was no longer around.

Or better yet, you'll meet him sometime after school tomorrow. No way would you want to risk bumping into Oikawa. Your luck was twisted enough as it was.

Mei was boosting some morale into Sugawara and the others, and you wished you could do the same for the two you were close to; Kageyama and Hinata were too upset to talk properly, and you could tell they were fighting back tears.

"Alright guys, the Spring Tournament is gonna come soon, you guys better not get too depressed and slack off for that okay?" You yell out loud, wrapping your hands around the two. This was made difficult by the fact that Hinata was shorter than you, and Kageyama was taller.

God forbid they be the same height but  _noooo._

"Alright, let's go get some food, guys." Ukai-kun, their coach calls out. Eiko, Mei, and you clap as the boys walked off. You really couldn't think of anything else to say, and both Eiko and Mei decided it was best to give the entire team some time to think things through.

"Alrighty, now that match is done, let's get back up to the stands!" Mei claps her hand, Eiko following her like a little puppy.

"Huh? Where? What?!"

"Don't tell me you're not going to watch Seijoh's match in the quarter finals, you loser." Mei glares at you.

Haha.

Hahahahaha. Watch Oikawa play in a match?

**Lol, nope.**

In fact, you even lift your leg up to walk away when Mei grabs your uniform collar.

"Not so fast, hotshot. You're staying."

"I'm not staying for that freak! His plays freak me out! And I hate him!"

"You're gonna stay for Tooru if you ever want French toast made by me again."

Goddamit.

In defeat, you walk from the Karasuno stands to the Seijoh stands, getting yourself a spot in the back line and taking a seat. You prayed that he didn't see you, and somehow, your wish did come true.

But not it the way you might have hoped it to.

Oikawa didn't get to notice you at the stands because he was fully crushed by the opposite team.

Ever single trick he'd try, it was brought down brutally by force, by Shiratorizawa.

And that was the first time you saw tears welling up in his eyes as he scrunched his face at the defeat.

"Wow, Tooru sure does cry ugly." Mei thinks out loud.

"It's kinda sad, they won against Karasuno, but whatever they practised so hard for, got wrecked by brutal force," Eiko adds.

Oikawa Tooru was hell for you.

Horrid hell.

But you didn't like the scene of him hardly able to contain his tears when Seijoh gave their final greeting.

Even Oikawa has feelings, after all.

"You know, I'll catch up with you guys later. I.. I think I have something I gotta do." You tell your best friend and sister before you walk down the stairs. You wait for the team to come out to the building porch.

"Oikawa?"

The brunette notices you standing a little away from him. He then averts his gaze and looks at the ground with a frown.

"Did you come to make fun of me? To torment me, and say something like 'ha, that's exactly what you get for being a big dope'?"

Part of you began to rage at his choice of words. What a freak! And here you were, trying to do a nice gesture.

Damn, this guy makes it hard for you to choose your words.

"No. I watched your match with Karasuno too. You did well. And well...." You pause when you see Oikawa's eyes go wide. He wondered if he was hearing properly; it was the first time you had openly complimented him after all. He takes a couple steps closer to you, away from his teammates.

"Well. You'll do better. And just know that you didn't play badly. Er.. Yeah."

So much for boosting the freak's morale.

Oikawa blinks at you at least eight times, before he sighs.

"You're right, [Name]-chan. I really do need to work harder to beat that Ushiwaka in the Spring Tournament."

"Yeah, you can do it." You say, and for a second, the two of you exchange genuine smiles.

"Does this mean you'll walk home with m-"

"Fat chance, bye."

**\---**

 

**a/n: pls feel free to use this comment section to rant out how much y'all h8 oikz k c**


	11. dumbasskawa

" **I**  thought you loved me, Mei."

"I love you more than anyone else in the world, so I'm supposed to freaking beat some sense into that no-brain-cells mind of yours." She replies.

"Do whatever you want, I'm staying in my room and not coming out!" You yell, going to the showers.

But when you begin to smell the faint smell of Mei's homemade French toast, you begin to drool like you had never done before.

_Damn you, Mei._

After fixing your hair and putting on your uniform, you step out to the living room.

"Ahhhh! Just who I was waiting for! [Name]-chan!"

_Damn you, Oikawa._

Yes, Oikawa is sitting at the dining table, his right hand gripping the glass of orange juice beside him.

"Get your ass here, [Name]." Mei gives you the death glare.

So there really isn't much of a choice, for you.

Well, you loved French toast more than you hated Oikawa anyway.

As soon as you sit down, Mei's glare morphs into a big smile. Talk about bipolar.

She shovels some toast on your plate, and you pour some syrup over it before you take a bite. Just to be polite.

"Tooru did a good job yesterday, and he'd be too tired to make himself anything today. So I thought, why not invite him for breakfast? So ta-daa!" Mei sits with a coffee mug, and grins as if she is performing part of a comedy skit.

You refuse to talk to Oikawa. It is bad enough that he lived a floor below you.

Now he's coming for breakfast too?  
  
 _Seriously you dumbass, get a clue, will you?_

"The toast tastes great, Mei-chan!" The brunette sings with a smile, taking a big bite of his syrup-overflowing toast.

The toaster makes a beeping noise, and Mei stands up to bring more toast to the table. You squint your eyes at the shameless idiot sitting in front of you, and you sip your orange juice. Oikawa glances at where Mei is standing before he leans a little close to you.

"This almost feels like a breakfast date, doesn't it, [Name]-chan?" He whispers, making you spit your orange juice in a projectile motion, all over Oikawa's school uniform.

"Blegh! [Name]-chan, you did that on purpose!" He whines, standing up.

Mei walks up to the two of you and stares at the orange spill on Oikawa's uniform. She then shoots another glare at you.

But you are too busy laughing, and even though you totally did not do it on purpose, it didn't look like either of them believed you.

"Tooru, please tell me you have a spare at home."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mei-chan, but it's at the laundry'."

Mei groans out loud and then shoots you a dirty look. "Show Tooru to the washroom. And get him a towel too, while you're at it."

"But-"

Mei raises a finger up to her lips.

" ** _Go_**."

_Double damn you, Mei._

Oikawa has a little smirk on his face as he turns to you with an expectant look.

_You little..._

Sighing all the way, you lead him to the hallway washroom. You then run into your room to find a spare towel. You open the bottom drawers and pull out a bunch of posters that you were supposed to throw out.

 _Mei is right, I really need to clean this place up._  You think to yourself, as you rummaged through your drawer to find the towel.

No luck.

You are about stand up when you hear the voice you dread the most.

"Yahho!

_Double damn you, Oikawa._

"Waah, your room is so pretty, [Name]-chan!" He sings, stepping inside the room.

"Get out."

"Ahh, the curtains are so frilly!" He laughs, fully ignoring you.

"Get out- HEY, watch out for that poster-"

**Too late.**

Oikawa steps on the poster, and falls down, pinning you down as he does so.

"Get off me you DUMBASS." You hiss, and when you open your eyes, you see that he is grinning.

"You-"

"[Name]-chan, gimme a second."

With a swift motion, he pulls your hand, pulling you on top of him.

You struggle to get off from the oaf. Shameless on top of shameless.

"Oikawa you-"

"Just let me stay like this for a minute, please." He whines, wrapping both his arms around you.

Your anger cools down a little bit, wondering what he could want. His hands feel cool from the water he had on running, and his wet blazer was making your uniform damp.

Well, just this once. You could dry your uniform with the hair dryer...

And when you actually begin to feel a tingle in your heart, Oikawa's smile turns into a low groan.

Next thing you know, he gets up, fully tossing you onto the floor with a thud.

"Never mind, you're too heavy, [Name]-chan."

**\---**

 

**a/n: le een smells rants incoming EHEHE**


	12. doltkawa

 

 **S** imilar to the way Oikawa is always determined to win every match he plays, today, he is very, very determined.

He is determined to walk to school with you, even if it's the last thing he does.

He watches you sitting in the seat in front of him, continuously tapping the table. It is 8.25 AM when you lose it.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DOLT."

"That's a mean way to treat your guest, [Name]-chan."

You huff your cheeks at the person you wanted to crack a punch at. Mei runs out to the living room in her Karasuno uniform and arches her eyebrows in surprise.

"You both are STILL here?!"

"Are you blind?" You ask, and she squints her eyes at your sarcastic remark.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm off!" She says, putting on her socks. "And last I checked, even if you run the entire way to Aoba Johsai, you both will still be at least 5 minutes late for school."

"I'm off!" She yells again before she leaves.

"Mei-chan is right, let's go, [Name]-chan!" He whines.

You didn't care if this makes you win Ms.Stubborn of the year. You didn't want to go to school with him. Even if you'd be late.

Two more minutes pass, and you glare at the 18-year old in front of you. Will he ever give up?

"I'm not moving a single inch." He says, his smile widening into a grin as if he read your mind. You curse under your breath before you take a deep breath. This calls for drastic measures.

You stand up from your seat, and Oikawa copies you.

What a slug.

You walk to the balcony, and the brunette raises an eyebrow and continues his staring. You wrap your bag around your neck and climb up to the railing.

"Ciao!" You wave before you grab the ground pipe at the side and slide down. You land on your feet with a loud thud. Good thing you had your shoes on!

When you look up to the balcony of your apartment on the second floor, Oikawa is staring at you in utter shock.

**Score one for you.**

 

•••

 

At lunch, you go out to buy some food from the cafeteria. In your hurry, you had forgotten your lunch box, after all.

Misaki had been pulled away for another confession, so you decide to head on your own. On your way, a small petite girl bumps into you.

"Ah, I'm sorry-"

"Aren't you the girl that always flirts around with Oikawa?"

You raise an eyebrow at the girl in front of you. You then burst out into a laugh, irking the girl further.

 _"Me? Flirt_  with Oikawa?"

"Well, you need to stop hanging around with him, because he's-"

You blink a couple times, wondering what the girl wanted to say. Hearing things like this had become a daily routine of your high school life now, after all. What could one more hurt?

But when her eyes go wide and her lips begin to tremble, you turn around to see if she's looking somewhere.

And she is.

Behind you, stands Oikawa Tooru, arms folded across his chest.

 _I should just sidle away and pretend this awkward thing never happened..._  You think to yourself. Oikawa then puts his hands in his pockets and walks up to you. His gaze does not leave the petite girl in front of you.

"Apologise." He says, standing beside you.

"O-Oikawa-san!"

"I said,  _apologise_."

Both you and the girl can only stare at the brunette in shock. In fact, you pinch your arms, and you definitely were _not_  dreaming this.

Oikawa's gaze is stern and cold, and the girl gulps before she faces you.

"I'm sorry." She spits out, obviously not meaning it at all. For a minute, you're actually a little happy that he'd come to your defence like that.

After all, that's something you hadn't expected from a no-good like him.

"Good. Don't be mean to [Name]-chan, okay?"

For some reason, your face feels like it is on fire, and you don't have the guts to face him.

 _Wow, why is he being nice to me?_  You wonder.

But your wonderings are interrupted by an arm that wraps itself around your shoulder.

"Only I will be mean to her, right [Name]-chan?" He says, giving a peace sign to you.

By this time, the girl has already made her exit from the whacko scenario taking place.

"HUH?!"

Oikawa takes his hand off from you and begins to walk off.

"Catch you later, [Name]-chan!"

**\---**

 

**a/n: oikawa with blue eyes killing me rn AAAAAA**   
**\+ thanks so much for 116 favorites ♥**


	13. moronkawa

_**D** on't. Don't come here. Don't come here._

Your mind continues the chant all through your shift in the Maid Café your class was hosting.

Today was the Student's Cultural Festival of Aoba Johsai.

Even though you had continuously tried to argue against having a maid café which was cliché, and lacked pizzaz, you were vetoed and you got stuck being one of those lame maids.

Dammit, the clothes were really hard to move around in.

But you had better things to worry about.

Because Oikawa was currently in the classroom beside you, as confirmed by the squealing next door.

Just your luck; when Oikawa passes without noticing you, but Iwaizumi notices you instead.

"[Name]?" The wing spiker's voice echoes, making the brunette stop dead in his tracks.

"Oooooh, [Name]-chan!!!!!!" Oikawa grins, stepping into the classroom.

You continue your non-stop facepalming when your classmates start gushing all over the 18-year old.

"Why, Iwaizumi-senpai? What did I ever do to you?" You wail out loud.

"I'm sorry, it just kinda slipped..." He laughs a little, and Oikawa begins waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"Hey,  _I_  greeted you, not Iwa-chan!"

You roll your eyes and you are about to go to the kitchen when Oikawa calls the class rep.

"Hey, Sayaka-chan, can I choose who I want to serve my food?"

You try to show her a death glare, the ones Mei and Eiko are experts in doing but fail miserably. Sayaka gives a big nod to Oikawa, to which he points straight at you.

"[Name]-chan, I want [Name]-chan to serve me!" He announces with a smile before he goes to take a seat at a table.

"Oi, you Crappykawa, give her a break, why don't you?" Iwaizumi's voice trails as he follows your neighbour, and you wail in defeat.

Sayaka shrugs in an 'I couldn't help it' kind of way, and Misaki gives you a thumbs up.

Yeah. Like a thumbs up will make you feel OK.

Groaning, you pick a notepad from the reception and walk up to the table Oikawa and his friends sat.

 _He's doing this on purpose! I just know it!_  You think when he orders a glass of orange juice.

Orange juice! Anyone could get that anywhere!

He continues ordering things like milkshakes, a slice of cake, and every single thing you could find in any nearby convenience store.

And you had to serve him every time, thanks Sayaka.

You can barely hold your anger by the time you walk with some water on a tray. By then, Iwaizumi and the other two friends had also left.

"You know, this time, I want something else," He begins. Your fingers clench into a ball, and you are minutes away from leaving a permanent mark on his face.

"I want a smile."

"Hah no."

"Sayaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Oikawa says, raising a hand.

That little tattle.

"What is it, Oikawa-san? And [Name]? Your shift is over, so you can go now."

Your gaze turns from Sayaka to Oikawa within a single second. You slam the tray on his table before you walk out.

This was definitely a score for you again.

 

•••

 

You had left your school uniform in your locker. To get it back and change out of the horrid mess that was called a 'Maid Costume', you rush downstairs to the hallway.

There is a group of boys standing near your locker.

"Um, may I open my locker?" You ask politely, pointing to your locker.

One of the boys raises an eyebrow and leans against the locker.

"Why? Don't let that outfit go with a waste, girl." The boy smirks, and extends a hand out towards you.

Freaking morons everywhere.

You swat his hand away and decide to retreat back to class. But when a hand tightly grips around your own hand, you begin to wonder just what sin you are getting paid for now.

"Let me go!" You whine when he smashes you against the locker. You didn't recognise who it was, but he definitely looked older than you.

"Oi, get away from her." A voice rasps from behind the boy. When the boy turns around, you see that Oikawa is standing behind him.

For some reason, the boy does as told and moves away.

"Go ahead, take what you wanted." Oikawa whispers, walking a little closer to you. With wide eyes, you nod and pick out your uniform before you turn to him again.

Oikawa gives a cold glare at the group of boys before he takes your hand.

None of them follow you both as you are dragged back upstairs by the setter.

Oikawa never failed to surprise you, sometimes being a simpleton, while the other times he'd come to your rescue like that.

For once, you were thankful for him.

"Er. Thank y-"

"Gross, [Name]-chan, your hands are all sweaty."

**\---**

 

**a/n: whale den. xD**

**also, ayy check out my other books too ayyy xD**


	14. dipshitkawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hello there, follow readers of under the gym lights ♥ thanks so much for the support and so many reads! ily guys!  
> what do you guys think of this book? my only goal for this book is to write Oikawa so perfectly in character that no one can point out and say 'woops, he's ooc in this scene'. i really hope i managed to do this welp.  
> thanks for the nice comments, they make my day ♥ even if you spam, that makes me super happy! ;w;  
> -een

" **T** obio?"

Kageyama jumps at least a foot when he hears your call. He had been stalking the boy's volleyball club, and you didn't know whether you should be laughing at him or not. He has a funny expression on his face, and you slap his back.

"D-Don't tell anyone." He pleads.

"Fine, don't look so scared!" You can't hold your laugh anymore.

Eiko was wrong, Kageyama was way more attractive than Oikawa. You'd adopt Kageyama and feed him cake anytime, but Oikawa?

You would gladly douse him with oil and set him on fire.

One of the club members begins to make his way near the window where the two of you stood. You hurry to grab Kageyama's collar and drag him away.

"Are you a goof or what?"

"What?!"

The two of you catch your breaths, as you stood on the other side of the gymnasium.

"Tobio, you shouldn't be here! Go away, before you get into trouble!" You advise, but Kageyama begins to stutter.

"B-But [Last Name]-san, I have to-"

Kageyama stops talking when the two of you hear the sound of a fake cough interrupting the two of you.

When the two of you turn around, Oikawa is standing, arms folded across his chest. His brown hair was a little messy and he has sweat dripping from the sides of his face.

Kind of different from the always-perfect-looking Oikawa that everyone would usually see on a daily basis.

You had to note that Oikawa actually looked more attractive this way.

Maybe Eiko wasn't wrong, after all..?

And it is when you are having these thoughts, that Oikawa walks up to you both.

"It's so unfair that you'd go on a stalking-date with Tobio-chan, but never on any dates with me!" He begins to wail like the dipshit that he is.

Kageyama scrunches his face, giving puzzled look, and his obliviousness makes you sigh in relief.

"Er, I'll be heading off..." Kageyama announces, beginning to take a step back.

But Oikawa has other plans.

"Just a minute, Tobio-chan," Oikawa snarls, grabbing Kageyama's uniform.

You knew that Kageyama was as good as busted.

"Because you stole [Name]-chan from me, I'll report you to the school and get you in trouble!" Oikawa says with a big smile on his face.

Stole you away from Oikawa?

_Wake up to reality, you dipshit!_

"Wait, I was never  _yours_ -"

Oikawa raises a finger to your lips, interrupting you. The raven-head beside you gulps loudly.

The last thing you wanted was for Kageyama to get into trouble because of you. After all, he had come over for a valid reason, you knew that for sure. Even though he hadn't told you exactly why.

"O-Oikawa-san, please." You begin, pausing when the 18-year old lets go of Kageyama's uniform instantly.

"W-W-What did you just s-say?!"

You'd regret this one day. You knew that well enough. You scrunch your face in disgust when he leans closer; as if to hear you better.

Damn, that Kageyama. He owed you big time, for sure.

"Oikawa-san." You plead. "Please don't rat Tobio out."

The brunette takes three steps backwards and puts both his hands on his face.

"You're... begging?!" His voice echoes and Kageyama's gaze is also fixed on you.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my [Name]-chan?!" Oikawa cries. You have to hold your anger at him, but you can't stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

 _Seriously, what a dipshit._  
  
"No rolling eyes," He then turns around to face the 15-year old setter.

"Tobio-chan, run along. I won't tell anyone you were here. But in exchange," He points straight at you.

"[Name]-chan's coming to support me in practice."

_Eh?_

And like the total loser that he is, Kageyama runs off while you get dragged to the gym with the person you wanted to pull the intestines out of.

Kageyama double owes you,  _BIG_  time.

 


	15. retardkawa

" **C** oach, can I keep my date over here for the rest of the practice?" Oikawa asks when you both enter the gymnasium.

Correction; when he _drags_  you inside the gymnasium.

And he says this loud enough for the rest of the Volleyball Club members to hear him.

"Oi, what are you going on about, you Assikawa?!!" Iwaizumi yells with a clenched fist and Kindiachi and Kunimi have to hold the wing spiker down to stop the bloodbath of a certain brunette setter.

"I am  _not_  your dat-"

"Sure." The coach shrugs, giving the green light and making Oikawa beam with joy. "As long as it doesn't affect your play."

"Of course! Watch me play, [Name]-chan!"

You begin to mentally curse as you stand beside the Coach and the Advisor. Before Oikawa runs to join his friends, he faces you again.

"What now?" You ask, scrunching up your face.

"Watch me play, [Name]-chan. Please." He adds this time.

 _Then_  he runs off.

Oikawa said ' ** _please_** '?

Good lord, you need a mental checkup, this stupid retard was definitely affecting your mental stability.

"I swear we aren't dating!" You cry, when the Advisor grins at you suspiciously.

He doesn't seem to believe you, and you couldn't really say you blamed him. Oikawa was really acting like a jerk, after all.

And like the big retard that he is, he keeps on occasionally looking towards you and smirking, sometimes waving as well. This makes you want to curse at him in seventeen different languages, but the Coach shouts at the brunette instead. And at this, you are the one that smirks.

Even though Oikawa was acting so off during practice, you could easily see the way he watched all of the members of his team carefully, making the tosses slightly different for everyone.

"Oikawa knows exactly how all of his teammates can spike properly. He is a great setter." You can hear the Coach's' praise, which makes you pout. You were definitely not used getting praises about him inside your mind when it is filled with all sorts of insult names you'd call him if you could.

During one play, the receive is off and the ball flies to the corner where you were standing. Oikawa rushes to make the proper toss and does this all the way to Iwaizumi who is standing near the net.

 _Wow, that's kinda cool!_  You think to yourself, and Iwaizumi slams the ball down with a smack. The opposing team does a good job of blocking the spike, and the ball comes flying right towards you.

You don't know how to react, but the next thing you know, a hand grabs your wrist and pulls you inside the court.

The ball hits the Advisor instead of you, and you see that it is Oikawa who had pulled you away from the stray ball.

"Jeez, [Name]-chan, at least raise your hands! What if it hit your face?" He says when you quickly move your face away from his chest.

 _How lame! How embarrassing!_ You can't stop mentally cursing yourself for having to be saved by the retard that you were cursing just a couple minutes ago.

"Okay, I changed my mind, can you go to the stands instead? It's not safe here." He lets you know.

You are still in a state of shock at the speed of what had happened, and you nod before you climb up to the stands instead. And after the play had resumed only did you remember something important.

"HOW IS THIS ANY SAFER, YOU SLAMMED A BALL STRAIGHT TO MY FACE ONCE YOU RETARD!" You can't help but yell out loud.

After realising what you had done, you cover your face in embarrassment. Everyone laughs and begins to call names at Oikawa.

"Hey, I _didn't_  do that on purpose, okay?! And I told you I'd make up for it by taking you on a da-"

"Oikawa, that's enough. Back to practice." The Coach hisses and Oikawa nods before he goes back to the game.

When you take a glance at Iwaizumi, he raises a finger to his lips.

" _You_  keep quiet too." He yells, making the girls in the stands laugh. You feel like dying of embarrassment when Oikawa turns around and laughs at you as well.

_Goddammit, you retard, this is all your fault!_

_**\---** _

 

**a/n; ugh Iwa-chan ily ;w;**


	16. nitwitkawa

" **G** et your butt OFF from my bed!" You scream, trying to get the setter to get up.

Oikawa shakes his head and gives you one of his big grins, the kind of grins your classmates faint over.

But your body does not react that way. In fact, it wants to stab the boy multiple times, Port Mafia* style.

"Mei-chan told me to make myself feel at home. So I'm doing just that!"

You could swear to God that you'd punch this guy any second, then go out and punch your sister as well.

"Stop being such a nitwit and leave!"

For as long as you'd know Mei - OK, your entire life - she had always been outgoing, overly-friendly, and made many friends easily. And she would bring friends over a lot.

It never really bothered you, but  _Oikawa Tooru_?

EXCUSE YOU.

"MEI." You hiss, storming outside. She is busy texting someone and she looks up.

"Stop making a fuss, will you? I'm busy." She hisses in reply, and you snatch her phone away from her. You catch a glimpse of the word 'Suga-san' written beside a heart emoji, and you begin to coo.

"Awww, Mei is busy texting Sugawara while I have to deal with her so-called 'guest'? You  _promised_ me I didn't have to deal with him!"

"Just a wee bit, gimme that!" She snatches the phone back and goes back to her texting frenzy. You groan in frustration and you are about to head back to beat some sense into the brunette again when you see him making himself out of your room into the hallway.

"Go ahead, [Name]-chan. I'll stop bothering you. You were trying to study, right?" He asks, pointing to your desk. It is piled with your textbooks, and you nod.

 _Wait a second, what's going on here?!_  
  
"Sorry, [Name]-chan." He says, and walks out to the living room instead.

So even though Oikawa is a nitwit, he can be a nice nitwit when he wants to be.

You take a deep breath and sit back at your desk to finish your homework.

For some reason, your room is so quiet, and you can barely concentrate. Even when you plug in some music, you can't seem to concentrate anymore.

"Goddamit, this is probably because I know he's outside." You decide out loud. You storm back outside and see that Oikawa and Mei are playing some multiplayer game.

"God, this guy pisses me off." You mutter, when none of them notices you heading to the fridge.

 _ **Seriously?**_  You could swear that he'd hear you, but he was ignoring you?

 _This little..._  
  
You watch as the water bottle you picked out from the fridge pours itself all over Oikawa's proud brown hair.

"AHHH" Oikawa screams out loud and begins to shiver instantly.

 _Why on Earth did I do that?!_  You wonder, horrified. You were definitely not yourself today.

"What did you do that for?!" He wants to know, and Mei looks over the sofa.

"Are you kidding me?" She hisses, standing up.

"[Name]-chan, I was giving you some space, you get annoyed when I talk to you, and you also get annoyed when I ignore you? Guess you really  _are_  falling for me after all!" He smiles a little, only making you madder.

"I am NOT."

You stomp to your room and pick out a towel before you give it to him. Oikawa stares in awe as he takes the towel and dries off his hair.

"You know, [Name]-chan, if you make that kind of face, I really can't get mad at you even if you do this to me every day." He winks, and you hurry back to your room to hide the blush forming on your face.

What the hell is going on?

Something just HAS to give.

**\---**

 

**a/n: ayy i'm been working on my other fics so the updates on this was slower than before ;w;**

***Port Mafia reference to Bungou Stray Dogs, hope some of you get it. xD ♥**


	17. dweebkawa

" **I** 'm pretty sure Mei is right. I think you're in love with him too." Eiko lets you know when she comes to spend the night over at your place the following night.

"I do NOT." You hiss, annoyed by the fact that your friend would even  _think_  that would be a possibility.

"I'm putting the pizza in the microwave now okay?" Mei calls. You both give her thumbs ups, and she does her culinary work. A couple minutes into her picking out some plates, the lights go off. Well, not actually just the lights. The entire electricity goes off.

"Crap."

Eiko and you flash lights on using your cellphones while Mei tries to find some candles.

A couple minutes later, there is a careless knock on the door.

"Ah, that could be the electricity man, right?" Eiko yells out loud, excitedly rushing to open the door. When she lets out a loud groan, you watch to see a familiar figure standing at the entrance, holding a candle.

Just your luck; that it turns out to be Oikawa.

"What the hell do you want? Get outta my house." You hiss, standing up and raising both your hands in defence. For sure, spending time with Hinata was definitely making you learn some of the small boys' habits.

"Awww, [Name]-chan is jealous that I came here to give these candles to Mei-chan and not to her. Don't worry, you can share them, okay?"

You shoot a glare to where Mei stands, innocently shrugging.

"Mei, why would you-"

"HEY, there wasn't any candles okay? And really, Tooru had friends over too so why not hang out? We got nothing to lose, and it's spooky now anyway."

And that is how you watch in horror as your living room is filled with all of the third years from the volleyball club. No wonder you couldn't stop fidgeting. You weren't even good friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa yet, that's why you were uncomfortable.

Yeah. That.

It was totally not because Oikawa squeezed himself between you and Mei. Of course not.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Great idea, Tooru!"

"Oi, who let Shittykawa take charge?" Iwaizumi yells.

"The rules are simple. I'm going to spin this smartphone which has the picture of an arrow here, and the one that spins will ask the question to the person the arrow points at." Oikawa explains. You can hear Eiko whispering to Mei about what a loser Oikawa is for having pictures of things like an arrow in his phone.

"I'll start!" Mei yells and spins the phone. The arrow lands on Hanamaki, who picks dare.

The poor boys have no idea just how gutsy Mei can be when it came to this game. Eiko and you exchange grins and Mei clears her throat.

"I dare you to yell out the name of the girl you love, at the top of your voice."

" _OOOOOOOOOO_."

The excitement in the air is contagious as Hanamaki gulps. It was a good thing Oikawa had brought so many candles because the entire circle around the living room was now lit up pretty well. Hanamaki looks unsure, and any person who is indecisive would piss off your bob-headed best friend.

"What happens here, stays inside here. Come on you loser, spit it out." Eiko hisses. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are grinning when Hanamaki stands up to face everyone.

" _MISAKI_!" He yells out loud, and the guys cheer in response. Mei, Eiko and you stare at the boy when he sits, before you all screech in unison.

"MY  _friend_ MISAKI?" You ask, to which he nods.

"Makki has been in love with Misa-chan for years. They're  _neighbours_." Oikawa lets you know, wagging his eyebrows at the word 'neighbours'.  
  
 ** _That little dweeb._**

"Me next," The brunette announces, and spins his phone. It lands straight on Eiko, and she picks truth.

"Ahh. Eiko-chan! Good thing I got you!" Oikawa beams. "You're in love with Megane-kun from Karasuno, right?"

Instantly, Eiko begins to flush red.

"Megane-kun? The number 11?" Iwaizumi wants to know, and Mei and you can barely hide your grins.

"W-Who where what are you talking about you piece of trash can shit?!" She yelps and everyone in the circle tries to stifle a laugh.  
  
 _Poor Eiko, she totally gave herself away._  You smile to yourself when you see her fidgeting in her seat before nodding softly.

"Tell anyone, and you are history, bitches." She threatens to the third years, who all gulp and nod for their dear lives.

"My turn!" The phone Matsukawa spins lands straight on Oikawa this time.

"Hmmmm, I pick truth, Mattsun!"

There is a lot of murmuring between the people around you before Matsukawa looks straight at Oikawa.

"Oikawa, are you in love with [Name]-san?"

**\---**

 

**a/n: dammit mattsun. :v**


	18. simpletonkawa

" **O** ikawa, are you in love with [Name]-san?" Matsukawa wants to know, and there is pin-drop silence amongst the circle. 

Until you begin your screeching, of course.

"He  _WHAT_?!?!" You cry, but Hanamaki and Eiko swat their hands towards you, making you flinch.

"Oi, this part's good, shut the hell up." Even Mei hisses, turning back to stare at Oikawa. You knew your face would be red by now, and you couldn't look at Oikawa's face thanks to the fact that you were embarrassed as _HELL_.  
  
 _Damn, why must this happen?_

Matsukawa should just go and date Hanamaki instead of spew shit around, after all.

**"Yeah."**

The entire circle's gaze turns from Oikawa, to you, then back at Oikawa again.

" _EHHHHHHH?_!" Your scream is even louder this time, and you have to stand up to properly see the face of the brunette.

You knew you would freak out even more if Oikawa had the same expression he had when he saved you from the bullies during the cultural festival day. Or the day when he saved you from the Oikawa-fangirl.

For some reason, you can't get the expression on his face on those days out of your mind.

And you definitely couldn't take that stern expression again.

Gulping, you look down to Oikawa, and as feared, he is looking at you the same way. His pupils do not waver, his full concentration is set on you.

"Yeah, I am." He adds. Iwaizumi and Mei stand up at that, and they are staring right at him as well.

"Oi, Shittykawa, you don't just go around confessi-"

" ** _SIKE."_**

There is silence again before Oikawa begins to roar with loud laughter, standing up.

"Oh my gosh, [Name]-chan, you should have seen your face right now, that was priceless!" He laughs in between, and the entire circle roars with laughter.

Everyone, except for Mei and Iwaizumi.

"Tooru, that's really harsh," Mei says, pausing when Iwaizumi slams Oikawa's bottom hard with his feet.

"Oi, Assikawa, I'm going to freaking throw a locker at you, you asshole! Apologize, right now!" He yells at the setter, and Oikawa falls down to his knees thanks to the kick.

"But it was so funny," Oikawa protests, turning to face you. "Even [Name]-chan would not-"

You can tell that he keeps on talking, but you can barely make out what he is saying anymore. You lower your gaze from the boy and turn to face the ground. For someone who knows to say five things when Oikawa says one, you were awfully at a loss for words now. Everyone had quieted down, even the brunette himself. You didn't know why your lips were trembling so hard, and you had a feeling that if you stayed for any longer, you'd burst out crying.

You turn around and make your way back to your room as fast as you can. You can hear people knocking on the door, and you think you even heard Oikawa's voice before you put your headphones and play your favourite song on full volume.

You sincerely hoped that the noise of your crying drowned out the same way, you really hoped that.  
  
And you also thought that it was really unfair, realising how you felt towards him, right after this had happened. 

**\---**

 

**a/n: scrEAM, what did you guys expect to happen in this chapter? ;-; buhuhu happy birthday to trashcan.exe and thank you for existing as the freaking douchebag that you are. you are loved, even though i will never _ever_  admit that out loud to you, dammit (( good lord I am reader-chan af. XD ))**

**[20.08.2016]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: scrEAM, what did you guys expect to happen in this chapter? ;-; buhuhu happy birthday to trashcan.exe and thank you for existing as the freaking douchebag that you are. you are loved, even though I will never ever admit that out loud to you, dammit (( good lord I am reader-chan af. XD ))


	19. stupidkawa

**Y** ou decide to skip school for the next three days.

Mei begs you to go, she makes your favourite meals for breakfast each day to convince you even. But you don't have the will to go to school and see Oikawa's face again.

On the third day, Mei wants to know if you are in love with 'Tooru'.

She knows it, of course, but she is the type of person that won't believe something fully until she gets proper confirmation.

So when you nod, she places her fork down and storms outside.

Three minutes later, she enters the apartment, dragging a startled Oikawa inside as well.

"Mei, stop it."

"No, you guys need to talk this out okay?" Mei yells loudly, making the two of you freeze in your spots.

"[Name] is bummed as hell and Tooru keep messing up in practice. Make up,  _NOW_." She then grabs a muffin from her plate and storms outside, leaving the two of you alone in the apartment.

There is silence as you slowly slide back to your chair. You didn't know what to say or do, and you definitely didn't want to face Oikawa after what he did.

But then again, it was something he would totally do, he just doesn't know that it would hurt your feelings.

Heck, Oikawa doesn't even know that you have feelings, for him. You can't really blame that stupid idiot after all.

"[Name]-chan?" He speaks up. You nod slightly, not turning your gaze from the pancake stack in front of you. Your worst fear at the moment was meeting eyes with the brown-eyed boy, so you make yourself busy with taking a bite from the pancake instead.

"Hey, [Name]-chan, I just want to say I'm sorry." He says softly. Your head jerks up at that.

Oikawa  _apologised_?

His gaze is on the sofa, and even when you glance at him, his gaze remains on it.

"I was just telling the truth. But I used a mean way to say it, so for that I'm sorry." He adds. "But I really do want to take you on a date, if that's on the table."

But of course, you had no intention of going on a date with Oikawa. You couldn't even believe that he'd even _think_  that going on a date with you was on the table.

How would you even tell if he really meant it, or was just using you to show his friends that he can get any girl, anyway?

He lifts his gaze to look at you before smiling a little.

"You looked really pretty when you were shocked, though," He adds. You furrow your eyebrows at him and he raises both his hands up for defence.

"That's more like you, [Name]-chan!" He laughs. You can't help but giggle a little.

So Oikawa was the stupidest thing on earth. You just had to deal with it.

"You are forgiven." You let him know, and he brightens up.

"Really?! Then will you go out on a date with me?" He wants to know, smiling when you shake your head immediately.

"Iwa-chan totally slammed me hard after you left! I could bet you he has a major crush on you."

You smile a little, knowing Iwaizumi would always show Oikawa whose boss.

And the boss definitely  _wasn't_  Oikawa.

"Well, that's way better than you having a crush on me. He'd actually make a better boyfriend than you'd ever." You blurt out, and Oikawa stops laughing.

"Yeah, you're right." He replies. He then turns around to open the door. Mei falls inside the room with a splat, confirming the fact that she was eavesdropping. Oikawa glances at your sister before he walks away.

"Tooru looks... scary when he's bummed."

"Yeah, I know."

**\---**

 

 **a/n: ayy guys, comment insult names for oikawa because i am running out of them to name the chapters. XD**   

**help me i fell for semisemi at first sight and published a book for him xD check it out my if you like that boi ayyyy. but sadly, he's mine cuz DIBS. ♥♥ :'3**


	20. trashykawa

“ **N** ice try, you piece of trash.”

  
As soon as you start climbing downstairs, you notice Oikawa leaning against his door.

  
“[Name]-chan, come on!” He whines, and you shake your head. You increase your pace, knowing he was following you down the steps.

  
“Seriously, you have no life, following me aro-”

  
Your sentence is broken off when he puts a hand over your mouth and grabs your wrist.

  
“Shh, look, there’s Mei-chan!” He whispers, and the two of you look down from the stairway. Your sister adjusts her shoes and pats her hair before she walks out to the porch. You and Oikawa exchange glances before quietly following her outside. The two of you hide behind the brick wall and watch as Mei meets up with Sugawara who is waiting outside the gate.

  
Wait, _AGAIN?_

  
“He’s here again?!”

  
“I see him a lot, [Name]-chan. He comes pick Mei-chan up every day. Isn’t that goals? Don’t you wanna walk to school with the one and only Oikawa-san like Mei-chan is with Mr.Refreshing?”

  
“Please kill yourself.” You say, waiting for Mei and Sugawara to walk off before you make your way with a dash. On your way, you bump into a man and fall splat to the ground.

  
“[Name]?” The voice is familiar and you look up to see Iwaizumi Hajime holding a hand out to you.

  
“Iwaziumi-senpai?” You take his hand before standing up with his help. By now, Oikawa has rushed up to you and sees your hand in the ravenette’s grip.

  
“Kang fu karate!” He yells, kicking Iwaizumi’s hand as hard as he could. This results in Iwaizumi’s clutch from your hand to be broken off, and Iwaizumi’s face immediately turns to his raging face.

  
“You better start running now, you Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi yells, running after the setter. You can’t help but laugh a little, and taking advantage of the fact that Oikawa isn’t following you anymore, you take a different route and run off to school.

**\---**

  
“Oikawa-san!”

  
“Look its Oikawa-saaaan!”

  
“He’s so hot kyaaaa!”

  
You roll your eyes at the squeals from the girls who are surrounding you. You glance at the boy once before you begin eating your sandwich.

  
“Uh, did something happen with Oikawa-san? Because you’d always say some insults at him when you see the girls going plotz over him.” Misaki wants to know.

  
“Nah,” You say, not lifting your gaze from your lunch. A couple minutes pass, and when you glance at the jet-line, Oikawa is no longer there.

  
You don’t have time to scan the cafeteria before the chair beside you scoots away and Iwaizumi Hajime sits on it.

  
“Yo,” He greets, putting a small paper bag beside your sandwich.

  
“This is?”

  
“Oikawa got this for you.” He has to say. “But for some reason, he gave it to me.”

  
“I think you’re mistaken, Iwaizumi-senpai,” You start. “Oikawa wouldn’t- Oh.”

  
You opened the package and stop mid-sentence when you see that it is cinnamon muffins with your name written in frosting.

  
“It obviously isn’t for me.” The wing spiker lets you know. “I don’t know what goes around in that mind of his, but anyway. I had to give that to you.”

  
He then stands up and puts both his hands inside his pocket.

  
“I know he’s an asshole, but cut him slack sometimes, okay, [Name]?” Iwaizumi gives you a smile.

  
“Iwa-chan?”

  
With the smile you plastered to give to Iwaizumi, you turn around to see Oikawa standing behind the ravenette.

  
The two volleyball players exchange expressionless, intense glances, before Oikawa turns to face you.

  
“You’re the worst, [Name]-chan.”

  
Without another word, he walks off, leaving Misaki, Iwaizumi, and of course, you; fully speechless.

  
What on Earth is happened to the world you were living in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: it's been a long while since i updated omg ;w;


	21. blockheadkawa

**E** ven though you hated Oikawa with every fiber of your being, the muffins he got you were delicious, and you wanted to thank him for it.  
  
So, later that day, you sit outside the balcony, reading a book until you hear the door downstairs close.  
  
According to Iwaizumi, Oikawa had initially got you the muffins as a thank you. But for some reason, after he saw you and Iwaizumi and karate-chopped the spiker's hand, Oikawa had handed the Iwaizumi the muffins instead and asked him to eat it.  
  
But no way was Iwaziumi eating muffins with your name on it, woops.  
  
Taking in a deep inhale, you walk outside with the small bag of milk bread you had purchased. Of course, you had consulted Mei in regards to this, and she gave all her blessings to you.  
  
Oikawa answers after the fourth knock, and you can see the way his brown orbs narrow at the sight of you.  
  
“Hm? What do you want, [Name]-chan?” He asks coldly, irking you almost enough to slap his face with the bag in your hands.  
  
 _Control yourself, [Name]!_ You mentally scold, before taking a deep breath. You then hand him the bag before you cough a little.  
  
“Thank you. For the muffins.”  
  
Oikawa is squinting at the bag which was larger than his hands, before he takes a peek inside. He beams a little when he notices what is in it, and faces you with a big smile.  
  
“Aw, [Name]-chan, you always set flames to my heart, but at the same time, you do things that cool my anger right away.” He says, running a hand through his thick hair.  
  
“I don’t know why you should be mad at me, but I’m sorry anyway.” You say, turning around to climb back upstairs.  
  
“Wait, [Name]-chan!” He calls. You tremble a little before turning to face him again.  
  
“Can we please, please go-”  
  
“No.”  
  
 _What a blockhead, for even thinking he’d convince you otherwise!_  
  
“Rude! Hear me out first!”  
  
“My answer is still no.” You reply as blatantly as possible, and he narrows his eyes at you in annoyance. But when you get pissed off at his reaction and start to walk off, he grabs your wrist again.  
  
“Just this once, please walk with me to school. Just only once! I promise I won’t bother you again.” He swears.  
  
 _What a pain._  
  
Deciding that walking to school together would not count as a date, you give him a simple nod. Oikawa’s face lightens up immediately and he claps his hands together, almost dropping the bag in his hand.  
  
“It’s a promise, [Name]-chan!”  
  
You have to turn around and run upstairs so that he doesn’t see the small smile creeping on his face.  
  
 _Dammit, Oikawa, how do you do this sorcery?_  
  
By now, you could easily swear, Oikawa Tooru wasn’t such a bad guy after all.  
  
But when you stand outside his door for twenty minutes the next day and he doesn’t open the door, there isn’t anyone you want to punch harder than the one and only Oikawa Tooru.  
  
You hurry to send an email to Iwaizumi, because God forbid you knew Oikawa’s email address. So when Iwaizumi lets you know that Oikawa is at school already, you sit down on the staircase and begin to curse yourself for ever agreeing to go with Oikawa at all.  
  
 **In the end, the blockhead had set you up!**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: oopses, oiks was supa mad when iwa-chan helps you stand up, and then bam, when he sees you talking to iwa-chan again at lunch, the poor boy would loose it, no? :v


	22. dorkkawa

“[ **L** ast Name]-san, why are you late?” Your homeroom teacher asks, when you reach school half an hour late.  
  
 _Oh, don’t mind me, Sensei. Oikawa Tooru just freaking set me up and I freaking believed him and freaking stayed outside his door when he freaking was happily playing volleyball with his friends, that’s all._  
  
Of course, you don’t say this out loud. You apologize for being late and rush to take your seat.  
  
Half the day, Oikawa is all you think about, and it wasn’t even funny anymore.  
 

**\---**

   
When the bell for lunch rings, you poke around in your bag and take out some money. Misaki rushes up to you with her money, and you two are about to go outside when you notice the crowd that had begun to gather at the door.  
  
“What’s going on?” Misaki asks a classmate.  
  
“Oikawa-san is standing outside the door!” A girl squeals, and you and Misaki exchange glances.  
  
By the time you both face the crowd again, Oikawa makes his way through the crowd, until he spots you. Before you can begin cursing the asshole, he grabs your wrist, filtering you through the girls and pulls you outside. He gives the other girls a wave before he runs down the hallway.  
  
“Oi, let me go you d-”  
  
“Oikawa, [Last Name], no running in the hallways!” A female teacher scolds the two of you, but Oikawa pays no heed and continues his way down the stairs.  
  
Dang, the dork’s grip is so tight that you can’t even wriggle free.  
  
“Let me go!” You cry, even though the setter nonchalantly stops in front of the volleyball gym.  
  
“Hey, let me g-”  
  
He pulls you inside, and you see that there isn’t anyone in the gym, no one at all. You were reaching your limit to getting pissed off, while he closes the door with a loud metallic thud.  
  
“I know you always run off before you listen to what I have to say, so please hear me out.”  
  
“Why would I listen to you when you promised to walk with me and I freaking stood outside your stupid freaking door for half an hour until Iwaizumi-senpai tells me you’re here, playing VOLLEYBALL?”  
  
“I had a practice match with a college team! I couldn’t be absent, I’m the captain!” He cries, lifting both his hands up.  
  
“You big liar. I can’t believe you. You suck.” You say, making your way to the door. He had turned on the gym lights, and you switch the buttons off before you grab the handle. Oikawa turns the switches back on, and he properly sees the tears building up at the corner of your eyes.  
  
“I swear, [Name]-chan, I tried to tell you!”  
  
“Really? You live a floor below me, you seriously couldn’t tell me?” You get more pissed at this. Lies on top of lies?  
  
“I called the line! I even slipped a note under your apartment door, when no one opened the door! I swear, [Name]-chan. I’d never do that to you.”  
  
But of course, Oikawa had done multiple mean things to you. You couldn’t trust him anymore.  
  
“I hate your guts, Oikawa. I loathe you.”  
  
“Ugh, [Name]-chan, you just-”  
  
Before he finishes his own sentence, right when you grab the handle of the door again, he grabs your shoulder.  
  
This time, he doesn’t stop you.  
  
Instead, this time, he puts both his hands on your shoulders and leans in to kiss your lips.  
 


	23. weirdokawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: //SCREAMING// guys, yesterday marked one month since i first published this book, and you have no idea how thankful i am that you guys are enjoying my book. ♥ i love you guys so so much for all the nice comments, and y'all always make me laugh so much, bless. ♥  
> \- een-chan -

**Y** ou are frozen in your spot, when his lips brush against yours for a brief couple of seconds. A swift of his perfume mixed with his sweat makes you inhale deeply before he moves away and clutches two handfuls of his own hair.  
  
“Oh crap… I’ve gone ahead and done it…” His voice trails off as he stares at you in shock, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Oikawa doing terrible things wasn’t anything new to you. You knew that. Well enough. More than anyone.  
  
But this one?  
  
This one takes the cake.  
  
“Oikawa.”  
  
“[Name]-chan, I can explain…"  
  
“You’re the worst, Oikawa Tooru.” You say, and he gulps before he looks down to his feet.  
  
“You’d go this far to prove you can get any girl you want, would you?” You ask, and he jolts his head up.  
  
“No! You’ve got it wrong! I wasn’t-”  
  
“Don’t touch me.” You raise a finger, and he freezes idle, afraid to make even the slightest movement.  
  
“Don’t ever.” You hiss, wiping your lips with disgust and walking out of the gym.  
  
Oikawa does not follow you this time.  
  
In fact, Oikawa Tooru doesn’t move from his spot until the lunch hour ends.  
  
Which was good, because you had your fair share of crying to do, after all.  
 

**\---**

   
When you walk into your apartment later that day, you can hear Mei inside the shower, humming a song in a high pitched voice. You drop your bag and bend down to take off your shoes.  
  
When you place the shoes on the rack, you take note of a small piece of paper lying under the rack.  
  
When you pick up the paper you see that it is a folded hand-written note.  
  
 **‘Good morning, [Name]-chan! I’m sorry, but can we please walk to school together tomorrow morning instead of today? I have a practice match that I can’t miss, this morning. Please let me know if you received the message, okay?’**  
  
Underneath the writing is a phone number, with ‘Oikawa Tooru’ written in kanji.  
  
 _What a big weirdo..._  
  
You place the note inside your bag before you run to the telephone. The red button is blinking, indicating a new message.  
  
 **‘Yaho, [Name]-chan! I know I promised that we’ll walk to Seijoh together, but I just found out that I have a match this morning, and I can’t walk with you. Well, I can, but you’d have to wake earlier. And I think you’ll be sleeping now, heh? I’ll buy you a cake to make up for it! Anyway, let me know you received my message! Bye!’**  
  
The caller id shows that the message had been recorded at 6.03 AM.  
  
Even Mei doesn’t wake up at 6 AM, though she makes breakfast every day.  
  
After replaying the message five more times, you flop down on the sofa.  
  
So Oikawa wasn’t lying…  
  
And you had gone ahead and called him whatnot.  
  
You definitely had to apologize to him, now.  
  
Sitting up, you decide to go downstairs, before think back to what happened, again,  
  
Even if he did left you those messages, why would he just kiss you out of the blue?  
  
How can that stupid weirdo explain that?


	24. twitkawa

_**J** ust say sorry and run off.  
  
Just say sorry, and run off, the way you usually do.  
  
Yeah, you do that all the time, don’t you? Why not today?_ Your mentality is arguing with you as you slowly make your way down the steps.  
  
 ** _WELL HE DIDN’T KISS ME BEFORE SO WHY TODAY?_** Another voice in your mind screams and you kick the wall with a big groan.  
  
 _I can’t do this. I can’t._ You decide, and you run back upstairs, sitting down on the balcony to relax a little.  
  
Really, Oikawa Tooru was all you thought about all day, and you literally had enough.  
  
You punch in the number Oikawa had written on his note, and save it in your phone.  
  
Not that you'd call him or anything.  
  
Haha. Nope.  
  
“You WHAT?! You just went ahead and kissed [Name]? What the fuck, Oikawa.” You hear a familiar voice say from downstairs.  
  
 _That’s Iwaizumi-senpai!_ You realize, and put the phone down. You lean against the balcony and look down a little. Oikawa is sitting and resting his head against the wall of the balcony and Iwaizumi is glaring at the brunette.  
  
“You stupid twit!” Iwaizumi yells again when Oikawa gives a small nod.  
  
“She said I’m the worst, and she went away. She... She looked so sad, Iwa-chan..."  
  
Iwaizumi does not reply, and Oikawa slams the wall in frustration. "She looked like so sad.... I swear, Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean to make her sad! I would never!” He whines, and Iwaizumi leans against the wall.  
  
“I swear I don’t believe you at all, Twitkawa.”  
  
“That’s rude! Don’t make new names for me!” Oikawa yells in response, and sighs.  
  
“I didn’t mean to… But it just kind of happened... I felt like I had to.”  
  
“What do you mean?” The spiker wants to know, and glances at Oikawa. “You lied before, right? You’re actually really in love with her, aren’t you?”  
  
You inhale as much air as you can, and you walk to the edge of the balcony to hear their conversation better. While you do so, you step on your phone from earlier and land bottom-first, with a loud thud.  
  
 _Crap, if they heard me, this would suck so bad!_ You pray that they ignore the noise, and there is dreaded silence before Iwaizumi speaks up again.  
  
“Do you?” He repeats.  
  
You thank the Lord that the two were either too engrossed with their pep talk or just too freaking dumb to notice someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
“Iwa-chan, I told you. I don’t love her. I just want to take her on a date with me.”  
  
You feel your heat drop, and you let out a low exhale.  
  
It was Oikawa, after all.  
  
It figures.  
  
What were you even doing, listening to them anyway? To get more hurt?  
  
You shake your head and stand up to walk away when something the wing spiker says catches your attention again.  
  
“You don’t take people on dates unless you like them, Oikawa. You’ve only taken what, three people, if I’m not wrong? You have ex-girlfriends you never took on dates for, too. Why her?”  
  
“I wish she liked me, Iwa-chan. There’s no one I want to hang out with more than her.”  
  
Iwaizumi does not reply for a couple seconds, and you wonder if the two had left already. More minutes pass by and you stand up to walk back in.  
  
“And you say you don’t love her." Iwaizumi mutters. "You really are an asshole.”  
  
“Shut up!” Oikawa’s voice yells, and you can hear the balcony close with a loud thud.  
  
Really now, you had no idea who to believe.  
  
But if Oikawa himself says that he wasn’t in love with you, then you really needed to give him a proper beating for taking away your first kiss.  
  
And even if he was in love with you...  
  
You shake your head and slap your face three times.  
  
No way.  
  
There was no way.  
  
You and Oikawa would never, ever get together. Never.  
  
He pisses you off, and if you get your hands on a knife, he would be the first person you'd stab.  
  
How unfair it was, the way things were unfolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'M YELLING RLY LOUD BECAUSE THIS BOOK HAS 26.5K READS ON QUOTEV LIKE WTF WHY  
> It's surprising tho that on wattpad, there's only 4k reads tho. Is the fandom smaller there, or am I missing something? Especially since I'm writing this book for a Wattpad Award thing after all lmao. Short note tho, would you guys give me a vote for this book, should I ever get nominated?  
> IDK BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT LIKE OMF ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS LIKE WHAT EVEN IS GOING ON


	25. dopekawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  a/n: hi there my smols ;w; tysm for the support! if you ever want to share this book on other social media (on insta or tumblr or whatever), please use the hashtag #underthegymlights so that I can see your posts too. ♥ ily guys so so much! ;w;

**T** he next day, you head to school a little earlier than usual. You catch Sugawara waiting for Mei, and give him a thumbs up before you make my way to the bus stop.  
  
Sugawara’s face instantly flushes red at that, he seriously needed to date Mei already.  
  
When you step on the bus, a pair of hands waving catches your attention. You find that it is Iwaizumi.  
  
“Iwaizumi-senpai!” You greet with a smile, and take the seat beside him.  
  
“You doing fine?” He wants to know, and you give him a little nod.  
  
“About Oikawa, he-”  
  
“I really don’t want to talk about Oikawa anymore, Senpai.” You state, and the spikers' intense gaze does not waver away from you.  
  
“I see.” He says, and then he goes to watching outside the window.  
  
The two of you step out of the bus simultaneously, and catch sight of Matsukawa and Hanamaki standing near the gate.  
  
“Iwaizumi, where’s Oikawa?” Hanamaki wants to know.  
  
“There.” Matsukawa has to add, and you both turn around to see the brunette standing behind you two, clutching his school bag hard with one hand while the other is busy clenching the fingers into a ball. His gaze goes down to his feet, and he does not look up, even when you excuse yourself from the other seniors of yours and walk ahead to class.  
  
Somehow, Oikawa has given up on chasing you.  
  
Which was exactly what you wanted, right?  
  
So why did you hate it so much, now?

  
**\---**

  
_That little dope. Stupid Oikawa being a stupid dope._  
  
 _What a loser._  
  
Your mind is filled with countless insult names for him when you see him get lunch later that day at the cafeteria.  
  
You really needed to apologize, but what could you say?  
  
Being the stubborn mule that you were, you decide not to apologize until he does so first.  
  
He started it, after all.  
  
“[Name], are you alright?” Misaki worries, and you give her a nod. You continue with your bowl of spicy noodles, not watching Oikawa anymore.  
  
 _I seriously needed to get him out of my head_ ; Is what you are thinking, when he turns around from the jet-line and glances towards you. Iwaizumi and the other seniors are following right behind him, so you figure that he is going to go sit somewhere with them.  
  
You are taking a sip from your juice when Oikawa passes by your table without a word.  
  
He doesn’t say a word, but he definitely does something, instead.  
  
He places a cup of [favorite flavor] ice cream beside your bowl of noodles, and he walks right ahead, not pausing for a single second.  
  
You stare wide eyed at the ice cream, and turn to watch the boy walk off and sit at a table at one corner.  
  
“O-Oh.” Misaki has to say, and you gulp.  
  
 **What does he have in his mind?** You wonder, wrapping your fingers around the cup. How he’d known your favorite ice cream flavor, you’d never know.  
  
Stupid dope. Making you want to stab his eyes out with the chopstick you had in your hand, but also wanting to cry your eyes out at the same time.  
  
What do you want, Dopekawa?  
  
It is right when this thought confuses your mind, when you notice a small piece of paper underneath the cup.  
  
When you open the note, you recognize the handwriting from yesterday almost immediately.  
  
Oikawa left you a note, with four words.  
  
 **“Please don’t date Iwa-chan.”**


	26. lousekawa

**W** hat are you making, Mei?" You ask, when you smell the aroma of fresh bread, even from outside the apartment door.

"Duh. I'm making milk bread. Come help me." She urges.

And that is how you spend the next half an hour preparing a dough.

You actually manage to make it look just like Mei's one, and she gives you a thumbs up.

"So, yesterday, Hinata asked us what he should do to get more muscles." She begins one of her tales, while you take out a baking tray. "And Suga-san and I both blurted out the same thing, at the same exact time!"

"Just date, will you?"

"Shut up!" She hisses, turning around to hide the blush forming on her face.

Your sister really was too precious.

Fifteen minutes later, Mei teaches you how to wrap the bread up in a clean packaging, after which she gives you another thumbs up.

"Now go," She says, taking her apron off. "Go give it to Tooru."

"To WHO?!" You cry, almost dropping the bread in your hand.

"Tooru. Tooru Oikawa" She repeats, giving you a wink. It is as if she believed that you were dumb enough not to know whenever your biggest calamity was mentioned.

But no, you knew alright. The fact that Mei made you work to make something for Oikawa only made you pissed, at first.

This type of things drives you insane, and is probably the reason why you both never shared a room.

"Hurry, while it's still warm!" Mei urges. "You don't want your efforts to grind to dust, do you?"

You hesitate a little, watching the way your sister began to load the dishes. Mei might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you still loved her.

Oikawa? Well...

Oikawa is a mess.

You whip your apron off and grab a pair of shoes before you head down the stairs.  
  
 _I am standing here to give him milk bread again. And this time, its milk bread I had made on my own, unlike last time. I'm giving homemade milk bread to Oikawa Tooru._  Your mind continues its chants up till the third knock; to which the setter answers the door.

The two of you lock eyes for what seems like years before Oikawa cups his hands around his mouth.

"[NAME]-CHAN!" He yells really loudly. He is clearly very excited to see you, dressed in a gray sweater and matching blue shorts.

"I'm sorry." You say, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"You saw the messages I sent, right?" He wants to know, to which you reply with a nod. A faint smile spreads across his face, and he shakes his head in light frustration.

"I thought you hated me." He whispers.

"I  _do_  hate you."

 _More than anyone;_  you want to add.

He then takes note of what is in your hands, and you could literally swear that his chocolate-brown eyes began to shine.

"Is that Mei-chan's milk bread?!" He cries out, clapping his hands together like a retarded seal.

"It's... I made it." You mumble, holding the packaging out towards him. No way could you face that boy dead in the eyes, no way.

"[Name]-chan. You made this... for  _ **me**_?" His voice echoes at the word 'me', and you glare at the setter.

"I-It's not like I made this for you! You louse. It's.... It's leftovers!" You snap, shoving the bread in his hands.

"You're lying, I can totally tell!" He coos, and you pout before grumbling and turning around. "Are leftovers always this warm?"

Embarrassed, you have climbed up six steps when Oikawa asks you for a little favour.

Well, maybe not a favour...

"Do you... Do you want to come in?"

**\---**

 

 

**a/n: so I have in mind to write only 31 chapters, and it's 26/31 already oh nOOO why does my heart hurt ;w;**


	27. wimpykawa

**O** ikawa's walls are beige, just like at your apartment.

His ceilings are pale mandarin, just like yours.

Well, you both were tenants in the same building, so it figures.

There is a TV, a laptop on the coffee table, a lumpy sofa, and a lot of un-disposed containers of instant noodles.

 _Was this guy really living off on food like that?_  You wonder. You can only worry about how he was having a proper diet when he was living by himself and spent so much of his time at school playing sports.

_Can this guy even cook?_

_Was this why Mei always urges to bring him for dinner?_

And you'd always turn her requests down.

A little feeling of guilt takes over your brain, and the boy motions for you to sit on the sofa. He hurries to get you a drink, and you accept the soda can he hands you.

Oikawa brings a beanbag and places it in front of you before he sits on it. He then looks up at your face, a big grin spreading on his face.

"[Name]-chan is in my hoooooouse." He has to say, as he wags his eyebrows.

"That's it, I'm leaving." You hiss back, standing up, but he raises both his hands.

"No no no no no don't, I'm sorry!" He cries, making you awkwardly slip back onto the sofa.

Oikawa hesitates a little, tearing the wrapper of the bread and taking a bite before he looks up at you again.

"You're not going to ask me why I kissed you?" He wants to know.

Frankly speaking, you had almost forgotten about that bit.

_Why did you have to bring it up, you wimp?_

You are about to answer his question when a loud ring catches the two of you off guard.

"Er, that would be mine." He laughs, taking his phone out. He shows you the receiver, and it reads 'Mei-chan' on the screen.

Oikawa puts the call on speaker mode before he picks up the call.

And  _that_  was a big mistake.

"TOORU WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU KISS MY SISTER, YOU INDECISIVE LITTLE SHITBAG?!" Mei's voice yells and Oikawa's eyes dart to yours, a horrified expression running on his face.

"I SWEAR I AM LOCKING YOU BOTH OUT IN THE BALCONY AND-"

"But Mei-chan, don't you know that [Name]-chan is an expert in jumping outside by the ground pipes like she once di-"

"YOU SHUT UP, TOORU. I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE SATANIC HELLS- Oh never mind, you ARE the satanic hells." Your sister screeches.

For some reason, the tension between the two of you seemed to vanish, and the two of you burst out laughing.

"HEY, do I hear [Name] in there, cuz I SWEAR TO GOD TOORU, I WILL-"

"I'm sorry to cut your call, Mei-chan, but we're on a date!" He butts in, before hanging up the phone.

"We are NOT on a date." You hiss, and a few seconds later, there is wild knocking on Oikawa's door.

"Hurry, it's Mei-chan!" Oikawa grabs your hand and the two of you run into the setter's room; Mei's knocks were no joke.

"YOU BOTH GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!"

That is the last thing you hear before Oikawa closes the room door with a thud, the two of you catching your breaths while trying to control your unstoppable laughing.

"Mei-chan will kill me."

"Same here."

"Why didn't you tell her?" He wants to know, looking down to properly meet eyes with you.

"I.... I didn't know how to bring it up." You say quietly, looking at the floor, to his sweater, to your hands, anywhere except the boy's eyes.

"Hey, [Name]-chan?"

"What do you want, Wimpykawa?"

"[Name]-chan," He starts, pressing a hand on the wall beside you. "Can I kiss you, again?"

**\---**

 

 

**a/n: I'M YELLING REALLY LOUD RN BC I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS LIKE WTF R U GUYS OK OR LIKE ????????? AND I'M LIKE SO HAPPY LIKE AAAAAAAAA R U EVEN CIRIUS SEGBSEIGSRGNDRH PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I HYPERVENTILATE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'M YELLING REALLY LOUD RN BC I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS LIKE WTF R U GUYS OK OR LIKE ????????? AND I'M LIKE SO HAPPY LIKE AAAAAAAAA TYSM FOR 82 KUDOS I'M SO EXCITED THAT PEOPLE ARE LEAVING ME SO MUCH KUDOS LIKE OMFG KUDOS TO YOU GUYS AAAAA SEGBSEIGSRGNDRH PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I HYPERVENTILATE


	28. twerpkawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SCREAMING, 100 KUDOS? AAAAAAAAAAH THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYYYSSS I'M SO HAPPY SRGBF DSDVJFDSCBDJFCVX

" **H** UUUUH?! Why would I let you kiss me, you Shittykawa?"

" _Everyone_  wants to kiss me, [Name]-chan." He has to say, raising a finger.

Is he for real?!

"You're disgusting." You hiss, turning your glance to your left. You see a familiar looking memo pad and recognise it as the same paper he had given you the note in.

"Why not, [Name]-chan? Because you'd rather kiss Iwa-chan? You like him, don't you?" He queries, and you scrunch your face at him.

"Why did you give me that stupid note?"

Oikawa's hurt expression is now a glare as he stares hard at you.

"Because you really might go ahead and date him."

"Well he IS light years better than you, for one, so I have no reason to say no. If he ever asks me out, I'd actually be thankful." You snap, and he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Don't say things like that, it pisses me off."

Huh? Did he just say that it pisses him off?

When he was your reason to be pissed off every single day?

The milk bread must have made him  _REALLY_  high.

You grab the knob to make your way out, and Oikawa notices this instantly.

"No wait, I'm sorry! Fine, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you. I know ice cream isn't enough to make up for it, but I really felt bad about it... It could have been your first kiss, right?"

And it was.

A sinister grin spreads on his face when you tell him this, and you step on his feet.

"Ow!" He cries, bending down and rubbing his toes in pain. You hesitate about what to say, and you look down to the wavy hair of the setter. You couldn't argue with the fact that the note, and also the ice cream made you happy. The gesture behind it made you warm up, just a tiny bit.

"Thanks for the ice cream," You smile a little, and his head turns up to you. He gawks at you for a while before he stands upright.

"Don't... Make faces like that." He mutters with a pout. "That's why I kissed you, back then, you know. And I made a promise to myself that day."

"What promise?" You ask curiously, and he gives you a peace sign.

"I told myself,  _'And someday, under these gym lights, I'm going to steal your heart.'"_

"You piss me off."

Instead of responding, Oikawa puts both his hands on the wall either side of your face, and glances at you.

"That day, it was unconsciously... But this time, I want to do it intentionally. Is it okay?"

You can only stare at his brown eyes, his gaze is so intense that you felt like you'd die from a cardiac arrest any second.

If looks can kill, Oikawa would be the death of you.

How could you say no to him when he made that face? Somehow, his reasoning began to make sense to you, as well.

Now  _that_  is why you find yourself giving a slight nod. Taking your approval as encouragement enough, he places one hand on your cheek before he leans in.

And the entire couple seconds during which his lips were in contact with yours, your heart races irrationally, and you can't fathom just how chaste it feels.

When you open your eyes, he leans away, his pupils moving unsteadily. He then takes a couple steps back, before he speaks up.

"Bleh, you taste like Pepsi," He groans, putting his tongue out and fanning it.

So much for a chaste kiss.

What did you expect? It was Oikawa, after all.

"You shitty TWERP." You raise your hands to fight him- literally fight him- when he wraps his arms around you, pulling you in for an embrace.

"Oi, let me go!" You cry after you take a couple seconds to get over the shock.

"Dammit, [Name]-chan, you talk too much. " He hisses, and you can feel him burying his face in your hair. His warm breath feels comforting against your face and you awkwardly stand, not knowing what else to do. You couldn't really move your hands because his arms had totally blocked you from any movement.

Oikawa's arms tighten around yours before he then releases you from his grip. He ruffles your hair a little and gives you a small smile.

"I wanna do that again, but for now can you please go back home?" He requests. "I really need some time on my own to think about things."

You stare at him in wonder and give him a nod. He follows you out to the apartment door, and you put on your shoes and turn to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, [Name]-chan." He waves a little, with a smile on his face.

You are raising a hand to wave back at him when he speaks again.

"But seriously, though. It's so hard to hug you because you're so fat, [Name]-chan!" He chirps, closing the door to your face before you can react.

**\---**

 

**a/n:** **chap media is from an iwaoi doujin #sorrynotsorry**


	29. airheadkawa

" **I** KNOW I SAID IT'S SAD THAT HE HAS TO EAT INSTANT NOODLES EVERYDAY BUT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" You yell at Mei the next morning.

Oikawa is sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

 _Your_  magazine.

"[Name]-chan, you really do worry about me don't you?"

"Get out of my house." You snap, snatching the magazine away from him. He pouts, and shrugs in response.

"That's no way to treat a guest, [Name]-chan. Why can't you be cute like Mei-chan?" He wants to know.

"Because I hate you."

"Don't say you hate someone you kissed...  _Twice_ , at that." He whispers with a wink, loud enough for Mei to overhear it.

"You both did WHAT?!" Mei slams the pan she has on the counter and stomps her way in front of you two.

Mei had given you a long lecture about how she was going to knock Oikawa's head off from his neck, and you had to do a big job of calming your sister down yesterday.

And now, the airhead had to bring this up.

Goddamit, Oikawa.

"AAAAH, [NAME]-CHAN, TAKE COVER!" Oikawa yells, raising his arms like a little kid to surrender himself.

Mei shoots you a glare, and right then, the door flies wide open, and in comes a beaming Eiko.

"You guys, I'm about to go buy frames with Tsuk- WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE?!" She screams as soon as her eyes land on Oikawa.

"Please take the living daylights out of Tooru while I make breakfast for y'all." Mei coos before she goes back to her breakfast bonanza.

"With pleasure." Your best friend replies and she raises one of her feet onto the couch.

"What do you have to say for yourself, punk? HUH?"

"I came here for breakfast, not to get taunted!" Oikawa whines, covering his face.

"Eiko, just shut up. What were you saying earlier about Tsukishima?" You ask, immediately distracting Eiko from her Let's-Kill-Oikawa-2k16 petition. The embarrassing matter is no longer brought up, and Oikawa does a good job of keeping his mouth shut and eating his waffles like a good boy.

Honestly, Oikawa is a nice person; until he starts _talking_.

That's when you want to break every bone in his body with a big smile on your face.

And even though the conversation around the table mainly consisted of Tsukishima, Sugawara, homework, and the next class field trip, you would occasionally notice Mei shooting you both suspicious looks. And Oikawa would gulp and take a big sip from his juice every time he notices it too.

Mei really deserved savage.

But Eiko? Well... Eiko needed a couple slaps herself.

Because, after Mei had gone to clean up the plates, she opens her big, fat mouth to speak about something unnecessary.

 _Very_  unnecessary.

"How many girlfriends did you have so far, Oikawa?" She wants to know, taking a toothpick. You tense up a little and look up from the magazine you had begun reading, wondering what number the boy would state. A little grin spreads on his face, and he shoots you a quick glance.

"I'm sorry, Eiko-chan, I don't remember the exact number, but I can say that I can't count them with one hand." He has to say, raising a hand up proudly.

"Alright Tooru, get out."

"But-" He begins to protest until Mei raises a hand and shoots him another one of her death glares- the kind of glares that even you get freaked out over.

" _Tooru_."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." He gives a small salute and stands up, grabbing his bag on the way. Mei points to the setter and motions for you to see him out, and you follow the boy out to the door.

"After all that happened just now, I doubt you'd say yes if I ask you to walk to school with me." He says while putting his shoes on.

"Wow, you actually  _used_  that brain of yours?"

"So rude!" He cries and lets out a little sigh.

"[Name]-chan, I don't think you understand, but... A casual comment from you makes me more flustered than you can imagine." He whispers.

"D-Don't make it sound so scary..."

"You make me too confused about what I'm feeling, it scares me." He has to say before he walks down the stairs.

Once again, you are left wondering if you really were in love with that boy, or if you just wanted to throw him into a wood chipping machine.

**\---**

 

**a/n: shoutout to** [ **Iwillwriterandomness** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Iwillwriterandomness) **who drew an Oikawa fanart for me on her drawings book! Check it out! ♥**


	30. scumkawa

**T** he next day, Oikawa does not wait to walk with you to school.

He has something else planned for the day.

So when he puts his lunch tray on your table later that day, who could blame you for shrieking?

"EHHHH? What the hell are you doing here, you scumbag?!" You yell, immediately catching the attention from everyone surrounding you.

As if the fact that Oikawa had plopped his piled lunch tray on your table wasn't enough to get the buzzing girls around you to shoot their glares at you already.

Really, what on earth had you done to deserve this? You were perfectly fine until a certain IDIOT slammed a ball to your face.

Stupid Aoba Johsai.

You'd run away and hide in a hole if you could, but Mei's cooking is probably the only thing that kept you tied to here.

And probably Eiko, your best friend, who'd physically beat some sense to your sorry life whenever you needed it.

Probably.

"That's such a mean thing to call me, [Name]-chan!" He whines. "Why can't you call me Oikawa-senpai for once?"

"Fat chance." You can't help but pity-laugh at the boy. Really, he must have accidentally taken an overdose of the Shittykawa drug, if he thought you'd ever call him by his name properly and call him 'Senpai.'

A couple seconds later, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki pass by your table, and the two wing spikers kick Oikawa's shin as hard as possible, from both sides.

"Why the hell are you bugging her, you Crappykawa?" Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa whines while rubbing his shin in pain.

"Iwa-chan, you're mean! Just let me have my lunch date with [Name]-chan."

"This is NOT a date."

"Oh, she says it's not a date. So I'll sit here too so that I can keep an eye on y-"

"Nope, [Name]-chan doesn't like you, she likes me. Now shoo, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pushes the Ace player away, and Iwaizumi stomps away with an irked expression on his face. Hanamaki seemed to have said something to Misaki, because within seconds, she gives a pat on your back before she stands up with her tray and follows him as well.

Wait,  _what_?

"Misaki, you get back HERE." You hiss, but the girl only increases her speed and joins the two volleyball players, completely ignoring you.

"Uwah." A cry escapes from your lips, and you glance at Oikawa, who is busy dipping fish in soy sauce.

"I don't understand what problem you have with me. You're pretty cute the few seconds before and after I kiss you, why can't you always be like that?" He wants to know.

You tense up at the mention and scowl in response. You do not have the energy to deal with the idiot anymore, and you poke at your ice-cream sandwich with no interest.

"Hey, [Name]-chan, you'll give me chocolate on Valentine's day, right?"

"Huh? What makes you think I'd do that?"

"You don't need to be so shy, [Name]-chan." He says, reaching for your hair and patting your head softly. "I don't really accept any chocolate besides obligatory chocolate. But this time, when you give me yours, I'll accept your ones." He says and gives you a peace sign.

Your face turns red and you quickly swat his hand away from your head.

"Just keep your hands off from me. And Valentine's day isn't until like ages."

"I had to make sure you don't go ahead and get yourself a boyfriend or something."

You can only stare at the boy after that, and he is no help; staring right back at you.

"Oi, you idiot Oikawa, could you possibly want her more?" Matsukawa calls from the table Iwaizumi and the others had been sitting at, and the setter throws a frozen grape towards them before digging into his food.

And for the first time in like, ever, you could swear that he was  _blushing_.

**\---**

 

**a/n: I'M YELLING REALLY LOUD BECAUSE //SCREAM/, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER //CRIES//**

**dm me the kind of scenes you want to see in the final chapter so that I can add them and stuff yAY! ♥**

**also: special thank you to katie and mar, who beta-read this part for me, i love you both soooo much, baes ;-;**


	31. page 31 • oikawa | FINAL |

 

 **W** ith the intention of spending a lazy Saturday indoors and catching up on your favourite manga, you go to the snack drawer, only to find that it is completely empty.

Dammit.

"Mei, where are the junks?" You whine when you see your sister coming out of her room, freshly ready for an outing.

"Oh, I used it up the other day, hon." She hands you some money from her clutch and pats your hair. "Now go buy yourself something to eat because I GOT A DATE."

You join your sister in squealing excitedly and give her a big hug.

"Suga-san finally asked you out, huh?"

She gives a big nod and sits down to put on her stockings.

"I know, right?! Finally! But we're both so awkward and this is kinda a double date," She adds, and there is a knock on the door. "And guess who's going with us."

The door flies wide open and Eiko comes in, wearing one of the most girliest dresses you had ever seen her wearing in her entire lifetime.

"You  _cannot_  be serious."

"Tsukki and I are joining Mei and Suga's date! Well, Suga-senpai asked us to, and he said fine! Did you hear me? HE SAID  _FINE_!" Eiko squeals, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Will you be okay? Because I can ask Tooru to-"

"Stop right there, woman." You hiss, raising a hand. Mei bursts out laughing and gives you a nod.

"Order in anything you want okay? I'll be back soon. Love you." She gives you a kiss on your cheek before she waves.

Seconds later, your best friends are gone.

What a cruel world, if only you fell for a normal person, unlike the stupid idiot that you absolutely HAD to fall for.

Dammitkawa.

You glance at the money Mei had given you. It was a generous amount, and you knew she did that because she felt bad for you.

Oh well. Might as well stock up on food.

You get dressed and put on your shoes before stepping outside. Halfway down the first bit of stairs, you can hear the high-pitched voice of a girl.

_A girl?_

_At Oikawa's floor?_

_This can't be good._

But of course, you just  ** _had_**  to almost trip over one of the stray pieces of paper thrown to the ground.

This immediately catches the attention of the girl and Oikawa, who is leaning against his doorpost.

"[Name]-chan." Oikawa gasps, and you see that he is holding a box in the size of a regular lunchbox.

You don't need three seconds to put two and two together.

"Er, I'm sorry." You apologise, calming yourself. You step down and begin to make your way past them when Oikawa grabs your hand.

"I-It's not like that, [Name]-chan!" He cries, and you turn to glare at the boy.

"I-It's not like that..." His voice trails off, and you take a proper look at the girl...

And recognise her.

"Hey, you poured orange juice on me that day!" You can't help blurting out to the girl who was glaring straight at you. Her eyes go wide, and Oikawa shoots her a confused look before letting go of your wrist.

"Ami-chan, you poured orange juice on [Name]-chan?" Oikawa asks, his expression turning stern.

_Oh no._

It was  _that_  look, the same look that you feared to see from Oikawa.

The look he'd make before he'd give a spike. Minus the smirk

Yes,  _that_.

With that look, he glances back to you when the girl does not reply back.

"Hey, [Name]-chan, why did she do that?"

You could not lie to those eyes. There was no way.

"Because she thought I was stealing you away from her." You whisper quietly, and you knew you would be in for it later, by the girl.

"O-Oikawa-senpai, it's not like that!" She cries, and you notice her hands beginning to tremble. Oikawa glances back to you before he lets out a sigh. He then hands the lunchbox in his hand to the girl.

"I'm sorry, Ami-chan. [Name]-chan means a lot to me. So if you'd do something like that to her, I don't want to have anything to do with you." His reply is cold and harsh, and the girl can only stare back at him, horrified. She refuses to take back the box, and Oikawa shoots a glance at you before he loosens his hold on the box. 

The contents of the box fall to the ground, and you gulp, sweat forming on your forehead.

_Bad blood. Bad blood. Bad blood._

You sidle away and run down the stairs, your heart racing at the words Oikawa had chosen to say to her.  
  
 _'[Name]-chan means a lot to me.'_

A little smile spreads on your face as you lean against the porch, recalling what he had said.

Oikawa really can be a good guy if he tries.

And he can also be the most annoying person on earth too. In fact, you are not the least bit surprised when the volleyball player actually follows you downstairs.

"I knew you'd come."

"It's you, after all." He smiles a little, and you are too busy walking ahead to hide your smile, to say no to him.

"Hey, hey, call me senpai." He urges.

By now, you were so happy that you actually wouldn't mind calling him that.

But you were you; you wouldn't let him get that satisfaction that easily.

"No way."

"I figured." He chuckles.

Oikawa follows you to the nearest convenience store and continues his following when you walk along the aisles, piling your cart with food.

"I swear, you're gonna look like a pig soon and I won't even recognise you." He whispers when you reach for a bag of fries. You step on his feet, making him yelp and moving away.

After you get two bagfuls of your junk food, you step outside, and Oikawa offers to hold one for you. The two of you are walking along the road when he spots an ice cream truck on the other side of the road. He hands you the bag and runs off, not giving you a slight warning.

And since he kept your company and stuck up for you earlier, you find yourself waiting until he returns with two ice cream cones, both in your favourite flavours. He grabs one of the bags from you again and gives you a smile.

" _Now_  it feels like a date."

"This is not a date." You hiss, licking off some of the creamy frozen desserts. You can feel his gaze on you as you do before he laughs a little.

"Just once, [Name]-chan. Only once, please call me Oikawa-senpai." You see that he has a sad smile on his face.

Dammitkawa again.

_Maybe doing something he said just this once wouldn't hurt so bad..._

A couple minutes of silence pass by, the two of indulging in your ice cream.

"How did you know my favourite ice cream flavour?"

"I asked Mei-chan." He replies with a shrug. "And after that, I kinda... noticed this flavour more, I guess? I've been having this ever since then, whenever I got ice cream."

And this was the boy who called you fat every chance he got.

When the two of you pass by the mess Oikawa had made on his floor and climb up to your apartment floor, he raises an eyebrow at you. You give him a nod, and he steps inside, putting the bag down on the floor after he does.

He then turns to face you and scratches his head. "So, I was-"

"Thank you, Oikawa- _senpai_." You choke out, and his eyes go wide. "Thank you. For everything, up to here."

"Say it again." He whispers, and you can feel your face flush.

"No, you better be thankful." You hiss when he steps a little closer to you, his eyes still wide, unable to believe what really was happening.

"I  _am_  thankful... I guess I'm not the only one who managed to steal a heart." He has to say, looking down at you with the brown eyes that every girl squealed over.

Oh, how ironic that you secretly were one of them.

"You know, [Name]-chan," He says, a smirk spreading on his face.

"I got you to call me senpai."

He slowly pats your head, his smirk getting bigger by the second.

"I got to steal your heart, just as I had promised."

He raises two fingers as if to count the things he had managed to do. He then raises the third finger, and by then, his nose is touching yours.

"Next, I'm going to take you on a date, that's a promise, [Name]-chan."

You furrow your eyebrows at the spoiled brat in front of you, frantically trying to think of a comeback.

But Oikawa isn't finished.

"One day, I'm going to take you on a date," He says, moving his face left and right as he stroked your noses together. "And that's the day I'll tell you that I love you."

Who can blame you for staring blankly at him, even when he moves away with a smile?

"See you tomorrow, [Name]-chan!" He waves and closes the door after he exits.

Although you probably would never be able to properly say it out loud to that hell of an idiot boy, you really, really were in love with him.

And Oikawa Tooru loved you back, just as much.

**|| END OF BOOK 1 ||**

 

 

**a/n: I'M SCREAMING SO MUCH OH MY FREKINGLCIEFNSDH GOD 1.6K WORDS YEY** **I'VE ALREADY BEEN RATTED OFF BY MY NEIGHBORS FOR SCREAMING BECAUSE THEY THOUGH I WAS KEEPING A PARROT LOL WTH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND READS: AND 100+ KUDOS OMFG I AM SO BLESSED! ♥ I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!  
> REMEMBER TO KEEP ON SHARING YOUR POSTS AND ARTS ABOUT THIS BOOK UNDER THE HASHTAG #UNDERTHEGYMLIGHTS !


	32. sequel!

well, as the chapter title says.. THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the first book in the series. Thank you so much for the support. ♥

I'll try to make you hate Oiks as much as I can >wO

-een


End file.
